


Abyss of Time

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: We write the year 1983. A young Lorelai Gilmore enjoys a night out and meets someone who will soon change her life.(Very much AU. Javajunkie of course with just a tiny bit of Chris x Lorelai. But don't worry, it's LxL all the way.)
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore/Christopher Hayden, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Summer couldn't have gone any better for Lorelai Gilmore.  
Though she was only fifteen years old, she had spent every summer day partying with her friends, not listening to what her snobby parents told her and simply enjoying being young, free and alive.

Lorelai was an unbound spirit.

She enjoyed rock music, dressing in short, black leather skirts and enjoying the boy's whistles when they saw her.

It seemed that all the boys were after her but there was one boy in particular who was after her in a very subtle and somewhat sweet way.

Christopher Hayden.

Lorelai had kissed him a year ago.

She had known him from school and found him cute, she knew he had been unkissed (as she had been back then), so she had just stepped up to him at a parking lot and kissed him.

And ever since then he was after her. He wrote her love letters. Looked at her, smiled at her. But he had never asked her out yet.

Probably because he saw Lorelai with other guys all the time, she was a hot topic and always surrounded by the coolest guys.

The girls of course did not like her at all, Lorelai only had male friends. She had heard Olivia Nolan and Teresa Sanchez talk about her at the school's restroom one day - about what a slut she was and that she had slept with the (now ex) boyfriend of the head cheerleader and it-girl Lily Wilson.

Lorelai wished that the rumour was wrong but sadly it was true. But Lily's ex had desired her and she had allowed him to take what he wanted

Gladly she had long stopped caring about what other people thought about her.

Now it was summer and Lorelai was simply enjoying her freedom before she would start her sophomore year at high school.

Usually she was hanging around with her best friends Seth and Tyler Wells, two brothers who were one and four years older than her.

The older one, Tyler, had a motorcycle and bought his brother and the young beauty cigarettes and alcohol with his faked ID.

There was hardly a day Lorelai didn't wake up on their couch with a hangover - or sometimes she even woke up in Seth's bed.

Lorelai didn't worry about Seth hitting on her or doing worse stuff to her, since he was more like a lady friend to her. He didn't know it yet, but Lorelai knew. It was obvious.

One evening they sat in Seth's room, getting ready for a Friday night.

"Do you think that Hayden guy will be brave brave enough to ask you out one day?" Seth asked Lorelai while painting her nails. Red. Red was definitely her colour.

"I don't know, we've already kissed, so I don't get why he's hesitating," Lorelai replied with a shrug and looked into the mirror. Her lips were red as well, and so was her dress.

Her hair was curly as usual and already reached until the mid of her back. If she flattened it, it would reach to her buttocks.

She took a strand of her curls and wrapped them around her finger while practicing her brightest smile. "How do I look?"

"Like a fucking goddess," Seth commented and took Lorelai's hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Milady, may I have this dance?"

Lorelai laughed.

They were invited to a party in a town not far from Hartford, or at least Tyler was invited and he was taking along his girlfriend, his best friend, his brother Seth and their younger friend Lorelai.

She was excited to meet new people at a real house party for a change, a place where no one was checking IDs (hopefully) and a place where no one knew her, where no one could judge about her or call her a slut.

This day Tyler was driving with his car, a brand new Mercedes.

Before they left, Tyler had to promise his mother ten times that he wouldn't drink. And finally, after they were released, he, Seth, Sandra, Patrick and Lorelai squeezed themselves into the Mercedes, driving off to that town.

A town called Stars Hollow.

•

Tyler pulled into the parking lot of a so called family Hadley.

"So, whose birthday party is it?" Lorelai asked as she got out of the car. She put on her black heels, praying that she'd survive the evening in them.

"It's not a birthday party, it's a 'safe travels' party," Tyler said and locked the car, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"My friend Rachel is going away for a while," Sandra told Lorelai. "She's a photographer and about to travel the world."

"Woah," Lorelai said. "Thanks for taking me with you!"

"Sure," Sandy replied and smiled, though it didn't look completely honest.

Lorelai didn't care and hung herself on Seth's arm as they entered the house of the Hadleys.

•

Rachel was a twenty year old beauty.

Lorelai found it easy to talk to her, since Rachel was a very open minded person and funny character, just as Lorelai herself.

They quickly found common interests and Rachel didn't seem bothered by Lorelai's age.

She called her "witty girly" and after know i g her for two hours only, Lorelai had told her about everything that was going on in her life.

Her parents. Her bullies. Christopher. That she was having sex, yes, but not with everyone, as they said.

Rachel was an amazing listener and spent almost half an hour on giving her advice about her bullies.

At some point, one of the party guests came over to them. It was around eleven and the party was going really well, but as the girl whispered something into Rachel's ear, her face went dark.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"My ex is here," Rachel said and Lorelai nodded.

"I see. Who broke up?"

"Him," Rachel said. "Because I'm going away. He was really mad when I told him and broke up immediately. Without wanting to talk to me. What is he doing here, Mel??"

The other girl shrugged. "I don't know! He said he has just ended his shift at the hardware store and he wants a drink. Shall I kick him out?"

"Nah," Rachel sighed. "Give him a drink. Ask him what he wants. And if he says he wants another chance, tell him to get lost."

"Will do," Mel promised and went away again.

"He's a good guy," Rachel told Lorelai as she noticed her worried face. "A wonderful guy, even. He just doesn't know what he wants. Well, it's too late for him to have me!"

"I drink on that, sister!" Lorelai giggled and they clinked their glasses.

•

Later Lorelai was alone.

Rachel had been pulled away by a group of girls all of a sudden and Lorelai had left to look for anyone of her friends.

She walked around the house, feeling a bit lost. She wasn't scared or anything, it was nice to see that there were people who didn't even look at her. Or at least not in a dirty way, like she had expected.

But then, in the living room, something happened.

She sat down to the couch, next to a kissing couple. It was the only free spot to sit and her feet hurt.

She took off her shoes and started kneading them.

She planned on waiting here until someone would find her.

Though as she was looking around the room, her eyes met those of a very handsome guy.

He looked quite grumpy but as their eyes met, his features softened.

Lorelai smiled at him and the young man smiled back shyly. Lorelai knew she liked shy men, like Christopher.

She nodded at him. He nodded back.

He didn't move though, so Lorelai took the initiative. Without putting her shoes on, she stood up and walked over to him. "Hi," she said as she had reached him. "I saw you over there, alone. Are you here alone?"

"Yes," the guy replied. Now he looked grumpy again.

"Oh. Do you rather want to be alone?" Lorelai asked carefully. He didn't answer. "Sorry, I just figured. I saw you standing there alone and smiling at me. I'll leave you alone again."

"No, it's okay," the guy said quickly. "Sorry, I'm just tired. But stay, if you wanna."

"Okay," Lorelai said, giving him her brightest smile. "I'm Lorelai."

The guy smiled back again and Lorelai's heart melted. He was very, very handsome. "What a pretty name," he said lowly.

"Thanks," Lorelai replied and threw her hair back in a flirty way. "So what's your name?"

"Doesn't matter. You're a friend of Rachel?"

"Not really. I've just met her. I'm here with my friends, actually, but they vanished."

"Oh," the guy replied.

"So, tell me your name! I don't want you to be a stranger to me."

He sighed. "Luke."

"Hi, Luke," Lorelai said and reached out her hand.

Surprised, Luke took her hand and shook it. "Hi, Lorelai."

"Are you a friend of Rachel?" Lorelai asked as they let go of each other's hands.

"Not ... exactly." Luke winced. "I wasn't really invited either, but it's Friday and a party is a party, right?"

"Yeah, exactly. Speaking of It, I want a drink. You want a drink too?"

"No," Luke chuckled. "And I think you've had enough too. How old are you?"

"Uhm, seventeen," Lorelai said quickly. "You?"

"Nineteen," Luke answered lowly. "Lorelai - would you like to join me outside?"

"I would like that, Luke. Wait, just let me get my shoes."

Lorelai's heart was beating as she got back to the couch to put on her shoes. She knew it was wrong. He was four years older than her. She had lied at him, made herself older than she was.

If something happened between them, he could get into trouble.

She promised herself not to let anything happen.

She went back to him and smiled as Luke obviously checked her out. "You're tall," he just commented.

"Thanks?" Lorelai laughed. "Let's get going."

•

Though they had only just met, they got along as if they had known each other for a lifetime.

Lorelai was eager to see Stars Hollow, and though Luke told her that it wasn't worth a tour, Lorelai didn't give up.

Finally Luke agreed to show her around and after a short walk, Lorelai took off her shoes again. "I don't want to walk in them. They already hurt my feet," she explained.

"I understand that. Should I carry them for you?"

Lorelai didn't answer, she only looked at him in awe as he took them from her "I like you better when you aren't so tall anyway," he added with a grin.

"Oh well, thanks." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "So now, what's that, the middle of Stars Hollow?"

"Yes, that's the gazebo. We've only been walking for five minutes. So, five more minutes and we've reached the end of the town."

"Nice," Lorelai sighed. "I like small towns."

"Where at you from?" Luke asked.

"Hartford," Lorelai replied bitterly. "Born there, grew up there, probably going to die there."

"That's not said. Look at Rachel, she's made it out of here too."

"You're right," Lorelai sighed. "She's going to Europe, I hope. I like Europe, Paris is really cool. And London. And Prague. Prague is so gorgeous!"

"Have you been there already?" Luke asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Lorelai said carefully. "Years ago. My dad ... He took me along one day. But it wasn't a fun trip for me."

"Business trip?"

"Yes," Lorelai sighed. They kept on walking, until they crossed a store that said "William's hardware."

"That's my dad's store," Luke explained and pointed at it.

Lorelai suddenly remembered that Rachel's ex boyfriend worked there (according to Mel). It had to be this store, Lorelai doubted that there was another hardware store in Stars Hollow.

"Ah, okay," she said. "And where do you work?"

"At the moment I don't work at all. I'll start college this semester and I'm currently getting ready for it."

"Oh, which college?" Lorelai asked and Luke cleared his throat.

"Uhm - nothing big. Only - only the Capital Community College."

"Well, that's nice, it's close to me!" Lorelai called out. "We could meet every now and then."

"Yes." Luke smiled again.

"My parents want me to go to Yale," Lorelai sighed. "My dad has been there and now they're sure that I'll go there as well."

"And you don't want to?"

"I don't know. I'm not stupid but but I'm lazy as hell. I definitely wouldn't be accepted to Yale."

"You are smart, Lorelai," Luke said. "I've only known you for like an hour but I sense you're smart. Smarter than I for sure. I think you could be accepted to Yale."

"Let's see." Lorelai shrugged. Her face had turned hot. She liked Luke. It was weird, since she didn't know him.

But there was something about him ...

Something that made her trust him completely. Something special.

They went on with their walk until they had reached the end of the town. "So ... that was it," Luke spoke. "Beautiful Stars Hollow."

"I like it," Lorelai admitted. "Let's walk back?"

"Do you really want to?" Luke asked. "Cause I don't. I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but I'd like to sit down with you and talk a little more ..."

"Fine with me!" Lorelai immediately agreed. "My friends never want to go home before three in the morning. Usually it gets even half past four. My friend Tyler sometimes stays awake all night. They probably don't even miss me right now."

"Okay," Luke said with a light smile. "Uhm, do you trust me, Lorelai?"

"Trust you?" Lorelai pretended to think. "Are you a murderer, Luke?"

"I promise I'm not," Luke replied and looked at her as innocently as possible. Lorelai had to laugh.

"Okay. What do you wanna do?"

"Take the car and drive you to the lake outside of town. Then sit down at the jetty and look at the starts."

"Sounds nice, I'm in!" Lorelai agreed immediately. "Did you have something to drink?"

"Only water. I'm not really into alcohol."

"Oh. Okay." Lorelai smiled, a little ashamed. He knew that she had had more than enough to drink. "Where's your car, Mister Luke?"

"At home," Luke chuckled. "It's not far, let's go."

And they continued, walking back to Rachel's house. They crossed his father's hardware story, the gazebo and the post office, and took the left path instead of walking straight ahead to the Hadley-house.

Two minutes later they reached a white house. Lorelai waited while Luke went to the garage to get the car.

She felt crazy, crazier than ever. She was literally about to leave this place with a stranger. He could do anything to her.

But strangely her gut feeling told her to trust him. And so she decided to trust him. Even though she didn't even know his last name ...

Well, he didn't know hers either.

It was mysterious and thrilling, yet Lorelai was curious. She walked to the mailbox, eager to find out how Luke was called.

And it turned out that his last name was Danes.

"Luke Danes," Lorelai mumbled and grinned. "I wonder if he's related to Danish people?" She chuckled.

And then Luke stopped an old clunker next to her. "Hop in."

"That's your car?" Lorelai asked slowly.

"Yes, get in," Luke demanded and Lorelai opened the car door. "Won't it break if I get in?"

"I don't know, how heavy are you?"

Lorelai let out a loud laugh. "That's not what I meant. Okay, I'll get in."

She closed the door behind herself - carefully - and fastened her seatbelt. "Sorry, I'm just used to guys with nice cars."

"Well, I can't afford a nice car."

Lorelai went quiet. Oops. Of course she was used to nice cars, all her friends were wealthy or at least had more than enough money. Some of them had been to Chilton, Tyler for example.

She had forgotten that there were people with less money. People who couldn't afford a Mercedes and people who could only go to a community college - like Luke.

Maybe that was why he had acted so weird when he had told her about his college.

"I'm sorry. Really, I am such a stupid thing."

"Not at all. It's okay." Luke forced himself to smile. "You couldn't know but now you do. You're not stupid. The lake's just a five minute drive away."

"Okay." Lorelai leaned back and watched him while he was driving.

He was so handsome.

His hair was longer than a man's hair usually was (her mother would freak out) and he had a light shade on his face, as if he hadn't shaved for two days. His eyes were of a shining blue and his lips looked ... damn kissable.

Lorelai forced herself to look away. No. He was _too old._ Or she was too young. Two years too young. He could get into trouble, she told herself over and over again.

Five minutes later they got out of the car and settled themselves on the wooden jetty, looking up at the stars, just as Luke had promised.

"Are you happy in your life?" Lorelai asked after a while of silence and looking into the clear sky.

"Wow, good question," Luke muttered and shifted, looking at her. "Not so much at the moment. Why?"

"Because I'm not. Not at all," Lorelai sighed. "I'm treated very badly at my school. My classmates call me a slut and they make fun of me. I don't have a single female friend. And all the guys are only nice to me because they think I'm easy to get into bed"

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "People can be so mean."

"Indeed. I'm strong but also I'm a very sensitive person. They all think I'd just hop into bed with anyone and that's why none of the girls want to be friends with me, while all of the guys want to."

She sighed and smiled at Luke, who seemed a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"What?" Lorelai asked and took his hand. Luke swallowed.

"I have to admit something, Lorelai," he said, avoiding her look. "I know this is not what you want to hear right now, I guess, but I've brought you here for a reason."

Lorelai's heart stood still for a second. "What?" she whispered and let go of his hand quickly.

"Don't freak out but ... I saw you and I ... thought the same about you. That you're - don't get me wrong - easy to get. You're dressed like you'd - uhm - want it."

Lorelai's mouth slowly went open. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Yes," Luke said and quickly added, "But as I said, don't freak out. I'd respect it if you said no and I would never force you to do something you don't want to do. I just figured ... since you talked to me first. Really. And damn, Lorelai, you're so, so beautiful."

He leaned in slowly, giving her enough time to reject him.

But Lorelai didn't move. "Just say the word," Luke said again.

Lorelai didn't say the word. Instead she got lost in the depth of his eyes.

And then she let his lips meet hers, his tongue find hers and his hands get a grip on her waist.

She let him caress her body, her hip and the side of her chest, let him kiss her deeply, let him moan lustfully.

Only as he pulled her against him, pressing his hand on her thigh, slowly pushing it up to the hem of her dress, she shoved him away.

His lips were red from her lipstick and they both were panting.

"No," Lorelai gasped. "No. I don't know you. I'm not a slut. I - I can't. Sorry."

Luke smiled gently and Lorelai melted. "That's fine. I'm sorry I kidnapped you. I'll bring you back now, okay?"

Lorelai nodded thankfully.

Even though she had turned him down, he still acted like a gentleman towards her. He opened his car for her and gave her his jacket as he noticed that she was shaking.

He drove her back to Rachel's place without seeming mad.

Lorelai was confused - had she just turned down one of those rare guys who were actually good guys?

But what could she have done? She was fifteen! She knew she had wanted to. But it would have been so wrong.

Before they got out, Luke turned to Lorelai. "Thanks for kissing me back, by the way," he said. "I don't think you're a whore. I think you're an outgoing, beautiful woman who knows what she wants and what she can get. You're an amazing woman, Lorelai, smart and sassy and I want to see you again. If I may."

Lorelai stared at him in awe.

Then she nodded, took his cheeks in her hands and pulled his face back down to her to kiss him again.

Then they went out of the car.

And everything went downhill.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where have you been!" Seth was screaming at her as she exited the car. "We've been looking for you _everywhere,_ you just vanished! You -"

He went quiet as he spotted Luke.

"Sorry. I kidnapped her." Luke's voice sounded guilty.

Seth's eyes darted between Luke and Lorelai in panic.

She knew why. He feared that she had slept with him. Understandable.

"Sorry. Don't be mad, please," Lorelai tried weakly. "I'm okay."

"I see that," Seth sighed and turned around, yelling, "She's here, Rachel, I found her!"

There was a scream.

"Oh, thank God!"

The next thing Lorelai saw was Rachel storming out of the house. "I can't believe it, Lorelai, why did you just leave?! A girl vanishing at my party ain't really a good reputation! We've almost called the cops and -"

She stepped dead in tracks, looking at something behind Lorelai's back.

 _Someone._ Someone with red lipstick smeared all over his lips.

"Luke," she said, her face turning white. She sounded cold. "This can't be."

"It's not what you think, Rachel," Luke said, stepping forth.

"No? I think you've slept with a girl you've only just met."

"And that didn't happen," Luke said eagerly and Lorelai nodded.

Suddenly it all made sense. Why would Rachel be angry about them having sex? Lorelai knew why. Now she knew who Luke was. Everything made sense now:

 _Luke_ _was_ _Rachel's ex._

Oh, damn.

"So you just made out," Rachel said and crossed her arms. "You break up with me and throw yourself on the next woman you see? That's not better, Luke."

"You know I'm not like that!" Luke called and Lorelai felt like she should step in.

"Enough! He didn't threw himself on me, it was ... the other way round. And I didn't know he was your ex! I'm sorry, he didn't tell me!"

"Of course he didn't." Rachel's eyes were furious. "It's okay, Lorelai. You didn't know, it's fine."

"Don't be mad at him," Lorelai begged.

"How couldn't I be?" Rachel replied and shook her head. "He broke my heart, Lorelai. He broke up and I told him I loved him. He didn't want to hear it. And now I have to witness this ... craziness. Luke and you deserve each other. For real."

Rachel turned around and walked back to the house.

Suddenly Lorelai noticed that around twenty people were standing outside, watching them and shaking their heads, whispering and pointing at Lorelai.

She wished to be swallowed by the earth.

She looked at Seth, pleading. "Let's go home. Please."

Seth nodded. "I'll go and look for the others."

"Thanks," Lorelai whispered and turned to Luke. "I am so sorry, Luke."

"What for? I should be sorry." Luke smiled apologetically.

They looked at each other for a while, until Lorelai spoke up. "Maybe ... we shouldn't meet again."

"I think so too," Luke agreed.

"It was nice, tonight. Really nice. But it's not right."

Luke nodded. "It's good the way it was."

"Yeah," Lorelai said quietly and stepped up to him, pressing a kiss on his cheek. She didn't care about their audience. "Farewell, Luke Danes."

"Farewell, Lorelai." He looked at her. "What's your last name?"

"This will forever remain a secret," Lorelai said with a wink and turned away, walking to Tyler's car quickly.

She didn't feel as good as she pretended. She could feel all the judging looks on her back.

She hated everyone and everything right now. And herself.

She hated herself a lot.

And she already missed Luke's strong arms and gentle lips.

•

The weeks passed and Luke Danes wouldn't leave her mind.

Summer break was long over and school had started again, but Lorelai's thoughts were filled with the tall, broad young man with long hair and loving look.

He had started college by now and Lorelai had often thought about waiting for him in the hall of the college. But she was scared.

He was a cool, good looking guy. Probably he already had a new girlfriend.

Sandra had quit talking to her after Lorelai had made out with her friend's ex-boyfriend. And thus, Tyler had stopped doing stuff with her as well. Probably because Sandra had forbid him to.

Now only Seth remained as a friend and even this friendship ended one day in September as Emily Gilmore caught him and Lorelai in the pool one night - doing nothing but swimming.

But Seth was a guy, an older guy with a tattoo on his chest! Emily almost got a stroke and screamed her lungs out at the poor boy.

Since then Seth didn't want to meet her anymore.

Lorelai felt as alone as never before.

Now there was no one left to talk to.

It was the same every day now, going to school, studying, doing her homework, ...

Lorelai wasn't dumb. She had always been one of the best students in her year. She had never had any problems with school (only maths was hard for her if she didn't pay attention, but if she did, even maths was no problem) and now she had good reason to focus on school completely.

For the first time she followed a goal:

College.

Not necessarily Yale, Lorelai was still sure she wouldn't make it, but any other college was good enough for her, too.

And then everyone of her class suddenly had a job. Lorelai begged her parents to let her work too. They didn't.

"We have more than enough money to pay for your college, you don't need to work," had Emily Gilmore's answer been. She had not understood why her daughter wanted to work.

Lorelai wrote a letter of application anyway and sent it to the cinema, to the bakery and to the flower shop. There was no job that was bad in her opinion.

Two weeks later she started working at the flower shop. But when her mother found out, she was furious.

They fought and Lorelai ran away. It wasn't the first time she did that but usually she escaped to Seth and Tyler. This time she had nowhere to go.

•

Slowly the night fell and Lorelai had decided to spend the cold October night on the playground. There was a slide and she could sleep in it. She had brought a sleeping bag and was getting ready to fall asleep, as she heard barking.

She kept quiet. She really didn't intend on getting caught but the barking went louder and suddenly a small, white terrier sniffed on her sleeping bag.

"Linda!" a male voice called.

"Shh," made Lorelai, fearing that the person cane closer. She needed to shoo the dog away.

"Come here, Linda!"

Linda didn't go back to her master, so he came closer. Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut, praying he wouldn't see her.

"What did you find, Linda?" the man asked and held this torch inside the slide, instantly holding his breath. "Lorelai?"

Lorelai opened her eyes. "Chr-Christopher?" she squeaked.

"What on earth are you doing?" he said and Lorelai started crawling out of the slide. "I ran away. I had a fight with my Mom and I never want to see her again."

"Oh, Lorelai," Christopher replied and smiled at her. "But why did you gather here?"

"I have no where to go," Lorelai whispered and wiped her eyes. "I have no friends. No one likes me. I only have haters. I'm alone."

"I don't hate you," Christopher mumbled gently and pulled her close, into a warm hug. "And Linda likes you too."

Lorelai chuckled. "She does?"

"Yeah. Linda usually doesn't like other girls but see the way she looks at you."

Lorelai looked down at the small West Highland terrier that was making sheep's eyes at her. She had to laugh.

"Come with me, Lor. I'll smuggle you inside my house. Spend the night there, will you?"

Lorelai nodded thankfully.

Christopher took her hand and then they walked to the mansion of the Haydens. Hand in hand.

•

"Okay. So I'll bring Linda to the living room. They should be there right now, having their late night drink. You can sneak upstairs, into my room. It's the one at the end of the aisle."

"What if I enter the wrong room?" Lorelai whispered and Christopher shook his head. You won't miss it. There's only one room at the end of the aisle, I promise. Just get upstairs quickly, so our maid won't catch you."

Lorelai swallowed. "Okay."

"Don't worry, Lor," Christopher said and smiled at her so gently, that Lorelai had to smile back.

"Alright, _Chris._ I'm ready."

Christopher opened the door and Linda ran inside. Christopher followed and soon Lorelai heard a high pitched "Lindy!" coming from the living room.

Chris peeked inside and nodded at Lorelai, pulling her into the house. He closed the door, pointed upstairs and then went after Linda, while Lorelai sprinted towards the stairway.

She could hear voices from the living room but she couldn't make out what they said. She ran upstairs, very afraid that the maid would catch her, and followed the aisle to the door at the very end.

Chris had been right, she couldn't have missed it. And as she entered, she knew it was his room.

He had posters on his wall, _band_ _posters!_

Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, Scorpions, Anthrax and more. She definitely hadn't thought that Chris had almost the same taste in music as her. And then the posters - her mother would kill her for hanging up posters of long haired men in her room.

She tore her eyes away from the wall and continued looking at the room. It was large, very large. But all in all it looked like a normal boy's room. An electric guitar, a closet, books on a shelf, a bed with neutral gray bedsheets, a desk and a couch. Then there was another door. Lorelai opened it, it led to the bathroom.

Good, Lorelai didn't have to sneak to the bathroom that everyone used.

She placed her sleeping bag on the couch and continued walking through the room, sneaking around. She opened the closet and checked out the clothes he owned.

Then the books

There were classics from Sleepy Hollow to fantasy stuff like Lord of the Rings, to horror novels from Stephen King.

Lorelai took _The Stand_ out of the book shelf and sat down on the couch. She opened the first page, starting to read.

A while later she had already reached page 20, as finally Christopher came back, carrying a tray with bread, spread, fruits and coffee.

"I figured you're hungry," he said and Lorelai looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Oh, give me!" she whispered and Christopher placed down the tray, giving her the plate with food. But Loreli shook her head. "Coffee!" she demanded and Christopher laughed quietly.

"Right, you're a caffeine addict."

"Guilty," she said as she gulped down the whole coffee at once. "Okay. Now I'm ready to eat. But not the fuits. Say, did you sneak the food upstairs?"

"Almost, I just told Erin I was hungry. Our maid. She won't tell."

Lorelai nodded and started shoving the food into her mouth. "I haven't eaten in hours," she mumbled. "I just ran away without thinking about food. I'm so stupid. But usually I go back there, you know? Or at least I go to Seth and Tyler ..."

"Yeah, what about them?" Chris asked and Lorelai shrugged.

"They're not my friends anymore. I don't have any friends left."

"I'm your friend," Christopher said quietly and smiled shyly. "At least I like to think that I am."

"Don't be silly, of course you are," Lorelai spoke and leaned in to peck his cheek. "The book, could I borrow it?"

"The Stand? Sure. It's really good."

"I bet it is. My parents only buy me books like Wuthering Heights or Pride and Prejudice. No bad books at all but just so girly and sooo hard to read. I'm really up for a horror thriller."

"Stephen King is amazing," Christopher said. "I'm eagerly waiting for his new book, Pet Semetary."

Lorelai had to smile. "You like to read. You like good music. I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship, Chris."

"I dearly hope so," Chris replied with blushing cheeks. "Anyway, take the bed. I'll be sleeping on the couch."

"What? No way!" Lorelai called out. "I'm an intruder here and it's your house. I don't want to throw you out your bed."

"You're not. Just get in there."

Lorelai sighed. "Okay ... But at least allow me to sleep in my sleeping bag. You take the bedsheets, okay?"

Chris grinned. "I can live with that. Do you want to take a shower or something?"

"I think that'd be good," Lorelai admitted. "Can I borrow some towels?"

"Sure," Chris said quickly and opened the bathroom. "Just take as many as you need. I think I also have a new toothbrush somewhere. Let me look for it."

"Okay." Lorelai followed him into the bathroom. While he was looking for the spare brush, Lorelai started taking off her shirt. Not that she wanted to turn him on, she just really didn't have a problem with undressing in front of a guy.

"Ha! Found it!" Christopher called and turned around, dropping the toothbrush as he spotted Lorelai in her underwear. "What -"

"I'm about to take a shower," Lorelai explained casually and was ready to unclasp her bra, as Chris stopped her.

"Don't. I'm still inside the room."

"Don't want to see me naked?" Lorelai teased and Chris sighed.

"That's - that's not it. I like you, Lor. I don't want you to do that, okay? Let me leave." He quickly shoved himself past her and out of the bathroom, closing the door quickly.

Lorelai picked up the brush he had dropped and stepped into the shower.

While hot water fell on her skin, she wondered if maybe Chris really liked her. _Really_ liked her. Maybe she wasn't just a crush for him. Maybe there was more to it.

Excitement filled her body as she decided to find out. It didn't feel like when she had been with Luke, it felt different. Different but also good.

And - a big bonus was Christopher's age. He wouldn't get into trouble if they'd ever sleep with each other.

Lorelai rinsed shampoo out of her hair, smiling to herself. Maybe Chris was what she had been looking for all along ...

•

She returned with a towel wrapped around her body and another one around her head.

"Lor," Chris sighed as he spotted her. He was sitting on the couch with a book in his hands.

"What?" Lorelai asked innocently. "I'm just getting dried."

"You're naked below that towel."

"You're naked below there too," Lorelai said and pointed at Chris' pyjamas.

"Yes - but -"

"No buts." Lorelai sat down next to him, looking right into his eyes. "I'm a very direct person, Chris."

"I know," Chris mumbled, putting the book aside.

"So tell me - you said you liked me. What kind of like do you mean? Is it a friendly like or more? Did you mean "I secretly have a crush on you"? Or even more?"

Chris moaned quietly. "More."

"Okay," Lorelai said gently and took his hand. She entwined their fingers and leaned in.

"Lor -"

"Shh," Lorelai said quietly. He closed his eyes, probably thinking that Lorelai wanted to kiss him.

But instead she pulled his hand closer to her and placed it on her thigh, pushing it below her towel.

Chris backed away. "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted me, Chris," Lorelai purred and got on her feet.

With on foot she stepped over his legs and sat down on his lap, straddling him. "I'm here, take me."

"You're crazy," Chris said, obviously shaking. "I'm - I've never had sex before, Lor."

"That's fine. I have. It's easy, really."

"No." Chris shook his head. "It's not right. I mean, I want you, you're beautiful and hot and I so want to have you right now. But ... I don't think it's right. Not yet. Maybe - maybe one day." His eyes went up and down her body. "Fuck, you're so hot," he sighed and pulled her down, into a kiss.

Her mind exploded as their lips crashed on each other.

It felt so good and right to kiss him again, the boy she had shared her first kiss with. The boy who seemed to adore her, even love her. The boy who'd never hurt her ...

She sat down in his lap, pulling him against her. Her lips travelled over his jawline, over to his ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep with me?" she whispered. "Cause I'm really, really wet right now."

Chris gulped. "I want to," he said. "But we shouldn't. Let's wait, Lor."

Lorelai pulled away, her heart beating fast. No one had ever rejected her. This was a good sign. He really liked her. "Okay," she whispered and kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyy it's more Lorelai x Chris than I had thought in the beginning - while writing this I actually realised that I ship them as teens (at least in my story, teen Chris is just cute). But don't worry, it's still a Javajunkie story! Just you wait and see :)
> 
> Also this time I will mention a trigger warning for mentions of suicide (just this time and then never again!) towards the end of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden.

They couldn't keep their secret a long time, since the next day they spent every single second in school with each other. They arrived together and left together, enjoyed lunch break together.

In the afternoon they did homework together and, after they finished, enjoyed kissing each other some more.

"Don't you mind about people knowing about us?" Lorelai whispered in between their kisses. "I don't exactly have a good reputation."

"I don't care. You've slept with a few guys, if that gives you a bad reputation, then I never want to speak to other people again," Chris said gently and kissed her again. "Only to you I want to speak. My Lorelai."

Lorelai sighed happily and buried her nose in his chest. "It's so different with you ... you're so different."

"Because I don't want to have sex yet?" Chris asked and chuckled as Lorelai nodded. "But I do want sex, Lor, only what I want even more is a relationship with you. I want to date you officially. And if we've talked about this topic, we can talk about getting intimate. I want this in a proper way, I want you as mine in a proper way."

"Okay," Lorelai said, her heart racing a marathon. "I've never been in a relationship before."

"I know, baby, me neither," said Chris and blew a kiss on her forehead. "So let's try it?"

"Yes," Lorelai breathed and Chris brought his lips back to hers.

After a while of making out, Lorelai pulled away, placing her hand on his chest. "I should meet your parents," she said and Chris shook his head.

"Definitely not. But I should meet _your_ parents."

Lorelai snorted. "Definitely not."

"I should bring you back to them. I'm sure they're worried to no end."

"I'm sure they aren't. But of course, bring me back to them. You'll probably not survive this."

" _You_ won't survive meeting my parents," Chris said and pinched his girlfriend's nose. "And you're way too cute to die so early."

"Okay then let's agree on not to meet each other's parents so soon, alright?" Lorelai chuckled and pinched back Chris' nose.

Chris laughed.

"Alright."

•

Lorelai stayed with Chris for a week.

She knew she had to return one day though, so one day after school she did.

"Mom, I'm home," she called as she entered the dining room.

Emily's eyes were cold as she spotted her daughter, her eyes moving up and down her body. "Where did you get that coat from?"

"Uh, I bought it, like all the other stuff I couldn't take along. After all I can't wear the same stuff every day," Lorelai answered and let her bag with clothes fall on the ground. "I bought it from my own money. The money I earn at the flower shop."

Emily pursed her lips. "Fine," she said. "Where have you been anyway? I called the Wells family but they assured you weren't with them. Tell me now, Lorelai Gilmore!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Fine, I've been with my boyfriend."

"Your - your boyfriend?" Emily gasped.

"Yes, Mom, I have a boyfriend. May I go upstairs now? I really need to get some homework done."

"Feel free to go wherever you want to, it's not like I could stop you," Emily replied bitterly and Lorelai stepped past her, walking upstairs.

She threw her bag of clothes on her bed and sat down at her desk, pulling her maths book out of her school bag. After trying to concentrate for a few minutes, she realised that it wouldn't work. She needed Chris, a genius when it came to maths.

She stared out of the window - suddenly spotting something interesting.

A young man working in the garden. He was raking the fallen leaves and putting them into a black bag. Lorelai shook her head - Emily had honestly hired a new gardener just to put the leaves away?

She watched him for a while.

Something about him seemed familiar to Lorelai and she couldn't say what. Did she know him?

She couldn't tell who he was but he was definitely not from her school. He was wearing a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap. No one from her school would ever wear that.

But he seemed young and somehow his stature and posture seemed so familiar. And his moves ...

She kept watching him.

Finally he seemed to be done. He threw the bag over his shoulder, looking up while doing so. And finally Lorelai recognised him.

She jumped up and rushed down quickly, she needed to catch him while he was at the garbage cans, so their mother wouldn't see them talking.

While running towards the gates, she noticed a single orange leaf on the perfect-mowed lawn of Emily Gilmore. She picked it up and continued running, catching the young man as he emptied the bag inside the trash can.

"You missed a leaf, Mr Danes," Lorelai said in her best Emily imitation and Luke twirled around.

"I am sorry, Mrs -" he fell silent, staring at her. And then he let go of the bag, making it fall right into the bin. "Lorelai??"

"Surprise," Lorelai said, grinning. "What a coincidence."

"What are you doing here??" Luke breathed and Lorelai shrugged.

"I decided to stalk you."

Luke's eyes darted around. "You better go, the owner of this house isn't the friendliest person around."

"I know," Lorelai replied with a chuckle. "She's my mother."

"What?" Luke snapped at her and Lorelai shrugged.

"This is my house, Luke. I live here."

Luke stared at her. "You're rich?" he asked, sounding insecure. "And your name is Lorelai Gilmore?"

"Yes and yes. Now you. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Your mother needed a new gardener and as I saw how much money she offered, I decided to get a part time job here. I come here after college three times a week."

"Oh, nice," Lorelai said. "My mother is hard to please, have fun."

Luke didn't reply. Instead he just stared at her.

"Okay," Lorelai said slowly. "Sorry for interrupting your work. I have homework to do."

She turned around, but just as she wanted to leave, Luke called her back.

"This has to be a sign," he said as Lorelai turned back to him. He wasn't directly looking at her, as if he was scared of asking her.

"Spit it out, Luke," Lorelai laughed.

"Do you - would you like to go on a date with me? To the cinema? Or just dinner?"

"Wow." Lorelai smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry ... I have a boyfriend now, Luke."

"Oh. Okay."

She could see the disappointment in his face.

"Yeah. But we will definitely see each other again," she added with a smile and waved at him.

"Yeah. For sure," Luke muttered and continued working, now trying to fishing the bag out of the bin.

•

They sat around the dining table, quietly. Eating in deafening silence.

Lorelai felt the eyes of her parents on her though and decided to simply ignore them. She had enough judging dinners behind her, she knew how it worked. In a few days they'd have calmed down.

But as the dessert was served, Emily spoke up.

"Are you and your boyfriend ... Are you careful?"

Lorelai dropped her fork. "Mom! That is so not appropriate!"

"Don't do that, kid! I know you're not a virgin anymore, I've caught you with many boys before and so has your father. So - Are you being careful?"

"That's none of your business!" Lorelai shouted and stood up.

"Sit down, Lorelai!" Richard bellowed and Lorelai quickly sat down. "It _is_ our business if you're suddenly giving birth to a child."

"Oh my god, I won't." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Okay, just for your info - Chris isn't ready yet. He wants to wait. That's why I am waiting too. Good enough?"

"Chris, so that's his name," Emily said. "I suppose, Christopher. What's his last name?"

Lorelai moaned. "None of your business."

"Lorelai," her father said in a warning voice. "We need to know the boy to tell you if we even approve of this ... relationship."

"Believe me, you approve," Lorelai sighed. "Okay, fine. It's Hayden. Christopher Hayden."

"Oh." Richard leaned back. "She's right, I approve."

"Me too," Emily replied with a nod. "Christopher is a very good guy and Francine and Straub are indeed nice people."

"Fine people, indeed. Good choice, Lorelai," Richard agreed and their daughter sighed quietly.

Emily and Richard shared a look and Lorelai knew exactly what they were thinking.

 _Finally_ _she's_ _getting_ _a_ _grip_ _._

•

"Boo."

Luke jumped as Lorelai snuck up behind him but as he saw her, a smile spread across his face. "Hey, you."

"Hey," Lorelai grinned back and pointed at his rake. "Soon there will be no leaves falling down anymore. What will you do then? My suggestion - Mom needs a new pool boy."

"I don't really see myself as a pool boy," Luke answered and Lorelai let her eyes run down his tall, broad figure.

"Not sure. I do see you as such." Luke chuckled and Lorelai grabbed his hand. "Come along, it's cold outside."

"Hey, are you insane? I have to work! And you mother -"

"Is gone," Lorelai finished the sentence for him. "I'll make you some coffee and then you can head back to work."

Luke sighed and let the girl pull him inside. "Fine. But I prefer tea."

"Not sure if we have that," Lorelai laughed and pulled him towards the kitchen. She ignored Luke's silent noises of appreciation as he went inside the house.

"It is huge."

"It is."

"You grew up here?"

"I did."

"How was it?"

"It sucked. Still does"

"Hm, okay."

They went into the kitchen. There, Luke immediately started to admire the stove. "It's beautiful," he said and Lorelai chuckled.

"You like stoves?"

"I like to cook," Luke admitted and Lorelai grinned.

"I don't. I can't."

"You should learn it."

"Because I'm a woman?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"No, because one day you might live alone and who's gonna feed you then?"

"KFC, I guess," Lorelai said with a shrug and Luke sighed again.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Cooking? No fucking way."

"Fine. And baking?" Luke tried.

Lorelai let out another laugh. "Luke, please don't fool me. You cook? You actually cook??"

"And I'm quite good," he said with a grin.

"I don't believe you," Lorelai challenged him, pressing her fists into her waist and looking at him with a sly smile.

"You don't? Fine, what do you want me to cook?"

"Anything. But not here, my Mom would get suspicious."

"Alright." Luke scratched his chin. "Okay. Next time I come, which is in two days, I'm gonna bring you something I cooked at home."

"Sure." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "And at home you'll ask your Mom if she'll cook something for you."

"That won't be easy," said Luke and turned away from Lorelai. "Now where's the tea?"

Lorelai opened the cupboard over the stove and Luke took the wooden box that said "tea" out of it.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"Hm, Earl Grey, peppermint, chamomile, ... don't you have something warming? Ah, here. Ginger and lemon."

"Blergh," Lorelai made. "Hey, talk to me. What did you mean earlier?"

"Earlier when?" Luke asked and switched on the kettle.

"Just a minute ago, Luke. I said you would ask your Mom to cook something and you said -"

"That won't be easy. I know what I said."

"Then what -"

"It won't be easy to ask my Mom to cook for me because she was buried eight years ago."

Lorelai suddenly felt very small. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't." Luke shrugged and poured boiling water into his tea cup.

"How did she ... how did she ..." Lorelai didn't dare to ask.

"How did she die, you can say it." Luke took a deep breath and avoided Lorelai's eyes. It was still hard to talk about it. "She was really depressed. She never told anyone, she thought she had to be strong for me and my sister. My sister, Liz, she is your age now. Back then she was eight and ... really not easy. She still isn't. I didn't know about my Mom's depression for a very long time and she was taking antidepressants. More or less, I guess. She wasn't happy, according to my Dad. She had also been consulting a therapist - but -"

Luke swallowed and Lorelai kept quiet. Very quiet. She didn't want to make a sound, in case he felt uncomfortable.

"One day I came home from school and I ... found her."

Lorelai's went wide but she still didn't say a word.

"She had hanged herself," Luke now choked out, his hands clutching the hot cup.

"Oh my God," Lorelai now mumbled and reached for his hand. She placed hers above his and Luke finally looked at her, his bright blue eyes glistening.

"I went to therapy after that. For years, because I just stopped talking. I didn't want to be social anymore, just didn't feel like it." He grinned lightly. "And somehow I am still like that, anti-social and introverted. I hate talking to people I don't know."

"But you talk to me," Lorelai pointed out and Luke nodded lightly.

"Because there's something between us," he said quietly and Lorelai gasped, quickly pulling her hand away from his.

"What ... what are you talking about?"

"I've immediately felt it, Lorelai," Luke said carefully. "We share a connection. I still feel it ... don't you? Maybe it's just friendship, maybe it's more. But there is something. Please tell me you feel it as well."

His eyes were pleading and Lorelai couldn't help but nod lightly. After all she felt it too.

"I feel it," she whispered and Luke put his cup back on the stove.

"Thank you," he said lightly. "For ... the tea and for listening to my whining. Also for admitting that there's something between us ..."

He reached for her, placed his hand on her waist and pulled her against him with a swift move.

Lorelai was surprised at how well she fit into his body, how well she molded against him. She hadn't remembered. Also the last time she had been drunk.

But - there was no doubt - they did have a connection.

He looked down at her, at her lips. He wanted to kiss her. Lorelai's heart started beating.

Oh yes, they _definitely_ shared a connection.

He awoke feelings, that made her heart race a marathon. Feel butterflies in her stomach.

Feelings that Christopher didn't cause -

Christopher!

She pushed Luke away. "I have a boyfriend," she gasped and Luke frowned.

"Ah, right."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I am sorry, Lorelai. I shouldn't have ... done that. Tried to kiss you. It was wrong."

"Mhh," made Lorelai and freed herself from his embrace. "Do you think we can stay friends? Because I really don't want to lose you in my life."

For a short time Luke didn't say anything. But then he smiled at her.

"Sure. Friends is okay. I really don't want to lose you either."

"Okay. Well then, friend - see you in two days. And don't forget the food!"

Luke chuckled. "See you, friend. And nope, I definitely won't."

Lorelai waved awkwardly before heading back up into her room.

Luke and her, just friends.

She had no idea if that would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-ho readers!
> 
> Does anyone know how Luke's mother died? I did some research but they never mentioned even her name. That's why I wrote this and because my stories somehow always have a deeper message (like "It has always been you").
> 
> In fact, I have a friend who's mother hanged herself and was found by her when she was around seven years old ... And her character is quite similar to Luke, that's why I wrote it.
> 
> Leave a review! Thanks ❤


	4. Chapter 4

He brought her cordon bleu and potatoes two days after their last meeting, just as promised. It wasn't warm anymore, Luke had been at college before he arrived in the Gilmore residence, thus it had cooled down.

Lorelai put it into the microwave and after trying it, her eyes widened. "And when did you cook that?" she asked.

"This morning," Luke replied with a light smile.

"Wow. Thanks for getting up extra early for me then."

"My pleasure." Luke was still smiling, now somewhat shy. "Lorelai ... I have a question to you."

"Okay, shoot," Lorelai replied, her mouth still full with food.

"I've thought about it for some time ... but I decided to just jump. Well, it's my birthday in a little more than a week."

"Wow, really? When?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"November seventh," Luke replied, a little uncomfortable. "My dad and my sister are throwing a little party ... and it's always a flop if we're only three. Rachel used to come last year and the year before that but ... well. You get me. Would you like to come, maybe?"

"Are you serious?" Lorelai asked and placed her hand above her chest, her mouth wide open. "You are inviting _me_ to your family gathering??"

"It's not a family gathering nor a birthdy party," Luke defended himself. "It's just a dinner. And I need a fourth person, a buffer between my sister, me and my dad."

"Me as a buffer?" Lorelai said with a light grin. "I'm not sure, Luke ..."

"Listen," Luke sighed and stared at the floor. "I don't really have friends. I had Rachel. And Rachel's friends were my friends somehow. But now I really don't have anyone. There's this guy in my class I'm getting along with, just because he is as quiet as I am, but I'm not really friends with him. You're my only friend at the moment. And also our family situation is very complicated right now."

"How so?" Lorelai asked carefully and Luke sighed again.

"My sister ... Liz. She just told us she's ... my sister is pregnant. Second month or so."

"Oh. Wow." Lorelai swallowed.

"Yup."

"She's as old as me you said?"

"Yes, she has just turned seventeen last month."

"Right, seventeen," Lorelai muttered.

"Yes. Anyway, she wants to keep the baby and she doesn't work. That's part of a reason why I work here ..."

"Oh," Lorelai said quietly, suddenly feeling as if she owed him something. "And the ... the father of the baby?"

"She doesn't even tell us who it is," Luke said angrily. "She had a boyfriend, she says, but he ran off as soon as she had told him. She doesn't tell me his name and I would really like to ..." He sucked in air, his fists clenched.

"I get you," Lorelai said empathically. "This sucks. I get that you'd like to do something to him, she's your sister after all. And blood is thicker than water."

"Exactly. Though we're not the tightest family, we still are ... family."

"Then I shouldn't be a intruder," Lorelai said. "Especially if I'm only a friend."

"About this ... I had hoped you could tell them that you're more." Luke grimaced.

"That I'm your girlfriend?" Lorelai smiled lightly. "I see why you'd want that, Luke, really. But that's not a good idea."

"Okay," Luke sighed. "It was worth a try."

"I'm glad you did, though," Lorelai replied. "I bet it wasn't so easy for you."

"Not at all," Luke said quietly, staring at the half eaten cordon bleu.

"Talk to your sister, Luke. She needs you now." Lorelai smiled at him encouraging.

"I think she needs another girl in her life now. A friend. Someone like you." Luke was trying again and his eyes looked so pleading this time, Lorelai felt sorry for him.

"Luke," she said gently and took his hand. "I'll think of it, okay? But if I decide to come along, I don't want to play your girlfriend. Okay?"

"Okay, I promised." Luke squeezed her hand, smiling. "Thanks, Lorelai."

"Hey!" She pointed at him. "I haven't said yes."

"Yet," Luke added with a grin and Lorelai could only laugh.

"You are quite sure of yourself."

"So are you," Luke shot back.

"I have every right to be." Lorelai flipped her hair back. "I am cute and I'm beautiful. What's your excuse?"

All of a sudden he closed the gap between them and was right in front of her. Lorelai held her breath as he looked into her eyes, their bodies only inches away.

He took her hips, she whimpered. He pulled her closer, making their middles touch.

Electricity shot through her body, right into her heart and deeper down, through her body and into her lower parts.

She felt a sudden throbbing between her legs. _Damn - why now??_

"I am hot, am I not?" Luke hummed and started caressing Lorelai's jaw. "You are gorgeous, Lorelai. And I think we'd make a great couple -"

"Luuuke," Lorelai moaned. "Please get away from me. I told you that I'm not available."

Luke frowned but took a step back. "Sorry," he apologised. "It's hard to stay away from you."

Lorelai knew how she could make it easier for him: tell him her real age. But she didn't want to, not yet. Their friendship had only started and she didn't want to lose him already.

It felt good when he was around.

And that way it should continue.

•

A few days after their last encounter, Luke snuck into Lorelai's room after work. She had invited him, of course, and now that he was inside her room, he realised what a mistake it had been.

Lorelai wasn't done with changing from her uniform yet, and he just entered the room as she was only clad in her bra.

Very ashamed, he immediately turned around and leaned his head against the door, apologising, and hoping that Lorelai couldn't see his red face.

The girl herself was laughing, though. "It's alright," she promised. "I'm not that shy. And I'm sure you've seen something like that before."

"Sure, but not on _you_ _,_ " Luke answered and as Lorelai tapped his shoulder, he dared to turn around again.

Now she was wearing a winter dress, red and velvety, with long sleeves and black tights beneath it. Her curly hair was done into a pony tail and her eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever before.

"Okay, show me your things," she challenged and Luke revealed his weakness - the Latin book.

"It's so hard," he complained.

"I think you lack the basics and that's why you're struggling," she said and they sat down on her bed. "Are you good at maths?"

"Better than Latin."

"Okay. But are you better at maths or languages like English or Spanish?"

"Maths, for sure." Luke seemed mad. "I'm really not that smart. I don't read a lot."

"You are smart, you know maths!" Lorelai said. "And that's good - Latin is more maths than a language."

"Wait, what?" Luke shook his head. "Never."

"Latin and mathematics have similarities in their structure," Lorelai explained and opened the book. "Same thing with Greek. The structure of the grammar in Latin and Ancient Greek have more in common with the structure of mathematical logic than modern languages like Germanic, Romance or Slavic. That's why I'm positive about you and Latin. Usually people who are good at maths don't struggle with Latin as much, once they see the mathematical structure in it."

"Wow ... You are insanely smart," Luke mumbled. "You'll definitely go to Yale."

"I've just been lucky enough to have a father with a huge general knowledge," Lorelai said and shook her head. "I'm not _that_ smart. I'm average smart. My dad just fed me with those things instead of chocolate."

Suddenly Lorelai noticed that Luke only stared at her hands, which were busy with skipping through his Latin book. "Are you okay, Luke?"

"I have just realised how nice your hands look," he said quietly and then his look went back up at her. "You are really smart, Lorelai. Not average smart, way above. Don't deny that. I love smart women."

Lorelai didn't reply. Would he ever stop flirting with her??

"My dad would really like you too," he continued. "And Liz -"

"Luke, I won't come with you," Lorelai said. "I'm really sorry but it's just wrong. It's your birthday and you should spend it with your family. But we can meet the day after and go to the cinema or something."

"Would your boyfriend be okay with that?" Luke asked, his eyes full with disappointment.

"Not sure," Lorelai replied with a shrug. "He has to. I'm a free person, no man can keep me in a cage."

Now Luke grinned again.

"Enough now!" Lorelai decided and clapped her hands together. "Let's study."

•

They had successfully snuck Luke out of the mansion again after an hour. They set another study date for the day after tomorrow, which was a day before Luke's birthday.

The next day Lorelai thought about what she could give him while cutting an wrapping flowers for customers at work.

"What do you give a twenty-year-old man for his birthday?" she asked her colleague as they left the flower shop in the evening.

"A motorcycle? Cigarettes? A video game?" Sally tried but Lorelai shook her head to everything.

"He isn't like that. He's very sweet and down to earth. He's sporty, though, maybe he'd like new shoes?"

"Don't try that," Sally warned. "I bought my husband shoes once and I'll never do it again."

Lorelai chuckled. "Okay." She waved Chris, who was waiting for her across the street.

"Ask your boyfriend for advice," Sally said and they took their leave.

Lorelai walked over the street, knowing that she first had to tell Chris about Luke to ask him about a birthday present.

But hey, Chris was different and he knew that Lorelai had always had more male friends than female ones. Chris would understand it.

"Hey," she greeted him and kissed his lips.

"Hey, my gorgeous beauty," he replied gently and kissed her deeper.

Then he took her hand and they walked towards the Gilmore residence.

•

Emily and Richard were enchanted by Christopher and Lorelai could totally see why.

He was perfectly polite and didn't reject any food they offered him, even though Chris might not have liked it.

He didn't laugh at Lorelai's inappropriate jokes and joined Richard's "man talk" at some point, which was politics.

Emily was smiling smugly all the time and Lorelai realised that they not only accepted her boyfriend - they actually liked him.

Lorelai was happy.

Later they went upstairs, Chris finally had to see her room.

But Chris wasn't interested in her room, he pushed Lorelai back down on her bed, kissing her gently. And when he went further down, kissing her throat, Lorelai realised that he wanted her.

"Are three weeks enough time of waiting?" she teased and Chris grunted.

"Not really. But I can't wait anymore, you're just so amazing and I want you ..."

"My parents are downstairs."

"We'll be quiet."

"I'm loud, Christopher."

"Pull yourself together, then." He opened her dress and pulled it down.

Lorelai giggled. "Lock the door, Chris."

That was something she didn't have to tell him twice.

•

"How was it for you?" Lorelai whispered and kissed her boyfriend's forehead. He was curling against her, his head on her chest.

"So amazing," he sighed and hugged her tighter. "You are amazing, Lor. I love you."

Lorelai's eyes went wide. "What?"

"I know it's early and ... you don't have to say it back." Now Christopher looked at her. "I love you, Lorelai Gilmore. I have loved you since the day you kissed me.

Lorelai had to grin. "Wow ..."

"Okay, let's get dressed," Christopher said. "We have been upstairs long enough and I need to get going."

"Good idea," Lorelai said, still flashed from the love declaration. "Hey, Chris," she said as she watched her dressing boyfriend. "How was I?"

"Perfectly quiet." Chris grinned.

"No I mean ... in bed."

"Amazing. Didn't I say so before?"

"Yes but - was I wild, was I gentle, I really can't tell."

"You were everything," Chris said. "Passionate and loving, wild and gentle. I was totally lost in your world."

"So I noticed," Lorelai said, smiling lightly. Their first time hadn't lasted long but Lorelai knew that boys having their first time just _couldn't_ go long. Same with pleasing a woman, Chris probably first had to learn how to do it.

Lorelai felt excited at the thought that she was the one to teach him.

After Chris had been long gone, she realised that she had missed yet another opportunity to ask him about a gift for Luke.

"Tomorrow," she told herself, falling asleep with a smile on her lips.

•

Chris was even more attentive the next day. He made sure she never felt cold at school through giving his school uniform jacket to her during maths class, he got her food at lunch and carried her bag after school.

This was the perfect time to ask. "Hey, Chris," she said as they walked past the Community College. "I have a friend who goes to this college."

"The Capital Community?" Chris asked. "I guess it's not a friend of the family then."

"Haha, no," Lorelai responded dryly. "Mom doesn't even know that we know each other. I help him with school stuff. Anyway, the thing is that he's turning 20 tomorrow and I really wanna give him a little something. I just don't know what and I figured that you, as a man, could help me. He's not exactly ... wealthy, so I don't care about the costs."

"Hmm," Chris made. "Well, I don't know him but I can imagine that you wouldn't make a mistake with giving him a book?"

"I don't know," Lorelai said with a doubting voice. "I don't think he enjoys reading. He's more the sporty kind of guy."

"So, give him a baseball bat or something," Chris said. "It would be easier if I knew him, Lor."

Lorelai suddenly realised that he actually _wanted_ to meet Luke. For sure to see if he was a rival.

"Okay, so you can come too, today. It'll be very boring for you, though, since were studying for Latin."

"Okay," Chris said, sounding glad. "No problem, Lor. I'll be there. When?"

"Let's see, Luke works till five mostly. So, five?"

"I'll be there," promised Chris and squeezed Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai understood that he only meant it in a nice way but she couldn't help but feel supervised and curtailed by her boyfriend.

•

Luke was, once again, harking the leaves.

For some reason Lorelai liked to just watch him, it gave her a feeling of calmness and freedom. She knew she liked Luke, maybe a bit too much.

Good thing that there was a age difference of four and a half years between them, this was the only thing that kept her from just throwing herself at him (and Christopher too, of course).

Once Emily had left the house for a D.A.R. meeting, Lorelai stormed outside, hugging him from behind. "Hi!" she shouted and Luke turned around, smiling at her warmly.

"Hey, Lorelai. How are you?"

"Good, good. Luke, I need to tell you something."

Luke's face darkened. "Oh. What?"

"Today - I'm so sorry - studying for Latin - we won't be alone."

Luke frowned. "What?"

"Christopher, my boyfriend. He wants to come over."

"As a chaperone?"

"Hm, no." Lorelai's smile faded. "He just wants to meet you and see what were doing."

Luke nodded. "Like a chaperone."

"Fine," Lorelai sighed. "But I understand him, wouldn't you have been suspicious if Rachel had met with another, an _older_ guy thrice a week to help him with his studies?"

"You're right, I wouldn't have liked that either," Luke admitted. "Sure, of course he can come. But I hope he won't disturb us."

"He won't. He's taking a book a long and - hey, do you like to read?" _Smooth change of subjects, Lorelai,_ she told herself.

"I read the newspapers," Luke replied and Lorelai nodded slowly.

"And? Horror? Sci-fi? Romantic novels?"

"That's it," Luke said with a shrug. "Newspapers and the books we had to read at school, like Hemingway."

"And in your spare time you read poems? H.P. Lovecraft? Magazines?"

"No, I don't really read, Lorelai. I've already told you. I don't have time, you see? I'm either at college or working here or studying with you and if I'm not, I help my dad in the hardware store or take care that my sister doesn't smoke pot while being pregnant. I'm really occupied and mostly I fall into bed somewhen after midnight, only to get up at six again. I'm sorry I don't squeeze a little bit of the Brontë sisters inbetween."

"That's not what I -" Lorelai took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I feel awful. Your sister gets high while being pregnant?"

"She would if we didn't stop her," Luke said with a dark face. "See, Liz is a good girl. She's sweet and soft and ... very, very naive and thus easy to manipulate. She just has the wrong friends."

"Oh," Lorelai mumbled. _Maybe_ , she thought, _maybe he wants me to come over because of her_ _after_ _all._

"Yep. She dropped out of high school, though she ain't dumb. She's just very disinterested. Now she doesn't work and the pregnancy -"

Suddenly Luke hid his face in his hands. "I have no idea what to do," he sighed. "She sees how fucked her life is but she doesn't do anything against it. She just keeps living like that, thinking that one day she'll know what to do. But the baby ... She can't raise a baby like that! And I already know that I have to be there for it. Uncle Luke has to take care of it, earn money for its mother, to keep them well fed -"

"Hey," Lorelai said gently and put her hand on his arm. "Hey, it's alright."

"Sorry. I don't want to annoy you with my problems." Luke pulled his hands away from his face. He didn't cry but he looked desperate.

"You're not annoying," Lorelai said gently and took a step forward. "Though I think you shouldn't care about her so much. I get that she's your sister and maybe I don't really know how something like this must feel, since I'm an only child. But I think she has to deal with this on her own. Does she live with you?"

"With me and my dad," Luke said.

"Hm. Maybe she should get an apartment on her own. If I was in her place, I would look for an apartment and for work. And new friends."

"It's not that easy," Luke chuckled and shook his head. "Liz really isn't easy. You can't just talk to her. She thinks she knows what she's doing."

"I still think that someday she'll realise that she can't go on like that," Lorelai said and closed the gap between her and her friend, wrapping her arms around him. "At the latest when the baby comes and needs its mother."

"It'll need a father too," Luke mumbled but Lorelai shook her head.

"That's a big lie. All a child needs is love and it doesn't matter if it comes from its mother alone or from a father alone. Or from an uncle or the grandparents. It doesn't matter, Luke. But if you still think that Liz needs help after the baby's born, I know you'll be there for her. Right? And if it doesn't get any better, I'll see what I can do. Okay?"

Luke smiled, nodded and finally hugged back his friend, hiding his face in her hair and placing his chin on her shoulder. "Thank you, Lorelai," he mumbled into her ear and Lorelai could swear he had brushed his lips against her temple just before that.

A cold shiver ran down her spine and she wanted to let go. But she couldn't.

His hands were warm against her cold arms. And he was caressing them, as if he wanted to keep them warm.

He was breathing into her ear and Lorelai's eyes fluttered shut. Why did holding him feel so damn good?

Slowly he pulled away his face, but only to look at her. His eyes were filled with gentleness and hope. Lorelai had never seen anyone look at her like this.

"You make me feel so special," he whispered and with a light sense of panic she noticed that his eyes were fixed at her lips. "It feels like I can be myself with you."

"You can," Lorelai breathed. She wanted to pull away so bad but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I don't want you to hide your true self."

Luke reached up, taking a strand of her curly hair between his fingers, carefully tucking it behind her ear. He pulled her close, making Lorelai gasp lightly.

And then everything happened really fast.

His lips crashed on hers and Lorelai heard a door bang. Then someone called her name and Lorelai pushed Luke away more rudely than she had intended to.

"Are you insane?" she hissed and looked up to her balcony. Christopher was coming out of her room, now spotting them down in the garden.

"There you are, Lor! It's five!"

"Okay, thanks! We're coming upstairs." Lorelai swallowed and looked at Luke, who was staring at the boy on the balcony with pure hatred in his eyes.

Lorelai's eyes went back to Christopher and sighed - her boyfriend glared at Luke with exactly the same expression.

_Oh_ _boy_ _._


	5. Chapter 5

"He likes you," Chris said as soon as the door fell close behind Luke.

"I like him too, Chris," Lorelai challenged her boyfriend. "We're friends."

"No, he _likes y_ ou," Chris tried. "He _really_ likes you. When he looks at you there's something in his eyes that I don't like at all."

"We're friends, Chris, and there's no need to be jealous," Lorelai said again, louder this time. "Were you jealous when I was friends with Seth and Tyler?"

"That was different," Chris defended himself. "I wasn't together with you yet and, come on, they both weren't interested in you."

"Luke isn't interested in me either."

Of course Lorelai knew how wrong she was but she had to say it, otherwise Chris wouldn't want them to ever meet again. "And he wouldn't dare to seduce me anyway, look at our age difference."

Chris gave up. "You're right," he sighed. "I should simply trust you."

"Yup," Lorelai breathed. "And to prove that you trust me I want you to let me go to the cinema with him the day after tomorrow."

Christopher's shoulders went down. "Who am I to forbid you?" he said. "Of course you may. I do trust you, Lor."

Lorelai nodded. "Good," she said. "You should go now. Today didn't go well."

"Sorry," Chris mumbled and Lorelai shrugged.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Chris."

She received a kiss on her cheek. "See you, love."

She closed the door behind Chris and sighed loudly. It hadn't gone well indeed.

Chris had permanently stared at Luke and Luke hadn't been able to concentrate. Everytime he had made a mistake, Chris had let out a snort.

And everytime Chris had snorted, Luke had shot daggers at him with his eyes. Lorelai had tried her best to calm down both of them but at some point Luke simply hadn't dared to say anything anymore.

Only "I think we're done for today", which Lorelai hadn't wanted to hear.

"One more page," she had encouraged him. "You're doing great, Luke!"

"No, I'm not," Luke had answered and stood up. "Ask your boyfriend."

And that had been it. Luke had left, hadn't even said goodbye to Lorelai. She feared that maybe this encounter had been the end of their friendship and swore to herself, if that had happened, she wouldn't forgive Chris so easily.

She went upstairs and threw herself on her bed, staring at the ceiling for at least ten minutes. She decided to call Luke, but had to wait for his return first.

How long would it take him to get home by bus? She felt bad somehow, he didn't even own a car and she kept him with her after a long day of college. He probably wouldn't be at home before half past six.

Then he'd cook for his sister and himself, maybe help his dad in the shop, then he'd study for school and finally go to bed at midnight, as he had already told her.

Lorelai felt bad but she couldn't help him. He didn't _have_ to spend time with her. It was his choice.

Of course she _wanted_ to spend time with him too. Madly. She had been broken that night in August, after the party, when they had agreed to never meet again.

And oh, how happy she had been that day she had caught him working in the garden!

With a shock Lorelai realised that she was thinking of Luke instead of Chris. How Luke felt, not how Chris felt.

Angrily she took a pillow and pressed it on her face, screaming as loudly as she could.

Chris! Not Luke, Chris!!

It's didn't seem to help. Luke just wouldn't vanish from her mind.

The heart wanted what the heart wanted.

•

Lorelai hadn't called anymore.

Her parents had returned home and they had had lunch and Lorelai didn't want her parents to know about her friendship with the gardener.

But the next day, on Luke's birthday, she called right as she got home.

At first she went to the city after work, suddenly knowing exactly what she wanted to give him: a new baseball cap. A blue one. Blue, matching his eyes ...

At home she wrapped the cap in neutral gift paper, hoping she hadn't bought it in vain.

Then she waited until her mother left the house (God knew where she was going, Lorelai frankly had no idea what her mother was doing all the time but she assumed she was going shopping again) and grabbed the telephone book, looking for Stars Hollow and the hardware store.

She found a "William's Hardware", figuring it must have been this one. Sadly she couldn't remember what the sign had said but Lorelai had to try.

"William's Hardware, Elizabeth, hello?" a female voice said at the other line and Lorelai held her breath for a second.

Elizabeth! _Liz!_

"Yeah, hi, Lorelai here," she said quickly after releasing her breath. "Is Luke at home?"

"Still at college but he'll be back in an hour or so," Liz replied. "Lorelai, eh? His Latin teacher?"

"Exactly." Lorelai wondered how much he had told his family about her.

"Nice. I'll tell him to call you back, yeah?"

"No!" Lorelai called. It would be a disaster if Emily picked up. "I'll call again. Thanks, Liz."

"Sure, bye," Liz replied, sounding quite unimpressed. Then she hung up.

•

Luke was having a very bad day.

His English exam had went really bad (for God's sake, wasn't _talking_ the language enough already?? Why did they have to analyse some old English texts written by some poets who were long dead already? And Luke didn't care that it was Shakespeare) and at sports he had fallen and landed on his head, which had knocked him unconscious for a while. Now he was on the way home with a wrap around his head.

The happenings from the day before didn't make it better. Damn this Christopher and his luck of calling Lorelai his.

This day just sucked. Luke was grumpy and he definitely didn't have any energy for dinner tonight.

On his ride home he stared out of the bus window, his thoughts with Lorelai. Wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous Lorelai.

On days like these he recalled their first meeting. Alone the thought of it made him feel better.

He had just been there, leaning against the wall, hating everyone and everything and then his eyes had met those shiny blue ones and all of a sudden his bad mood had vanished.

And she had smiled ... oh my, this smile. Like a million watt lightening her face.

And then she had come over to him, talking like a waterfall and really not minding about his bad mood or the fact that he was a stranger to her.

When they had parted, he had felt worse than when he had broken up with Rachel.

Luke hadn't lied, he had felt a connection to Lorelai. As if she was a missing puzzle piece. The other half to him.

Well, it fit, she was bright and bubbly, he wasn't. She talked a lot, he didn't. She loved coffee, he didn't.

She was the perfect addition to him.

If they were together, it would be like sunshine and rain. Like day and night.

If they were together, everyone would ask Lorelai why on earth she was together with someone like him.

He wouldn't care. He'd be the sweetest and most caring boyfriend ever. He'd definitely outshine Christopher McMoron.

Lorelai and he shared a connection. That was that and he knew she felt their connection as well. She wouldn't look at him like that if she didn't. She wouldn't be so weak around him if she didn't, almost giving in to kiss him.

She _had_ to feel it, too.

After a long, almost painful bus ride, the bus finally stopped in Stars Hollow. Luke got out and walked to his house, praying that no one would see him. Everyone in Stars Hollow knew that it was his birthday and Luke just wanted to spend it in peace.

Luckily only Miss Patty caught him while crossing the dance studio.

Safely he returned home, but was caught by his sister in the anteroom right away.

"Hey, birthday boy," she greeted him. "Your girl called twice already."

"My girl?" Luke asked, dazzled.

"Yeah. The one with the unusual but pretty name."

Blood shot into his face. "Lorelai?"

"Ding ding ding! One hundred points. Ya better get back to the hardware, otherwise she'll call again in vain."

Luke didn't wait a second. He stormed out right again, quickly back to the store of his father, where he almost fell inside. "Did she call again?" he shouted, not caring who was inside.

"Calm down, son," William Danes shouted back. Then he turned to his customer. "Sorry. He's lovestruck."

"I'm not," Luke replied, ashamed. Then he crossed the store and sat down at the stairs that led up to his father's office.

He waited patiently, listening to his father talking to his customer.

He it had to wait for five minutes (which felt like five hours), then the telephone rang again. Luke jumped up and ran to the phone, almost letting the earpiece fall down as he picked up fast.

"William's Hardware, Luke," he breathed and the girl on the other line giggled. Then she started to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you ..."

Luke's closed his eyes. Her voice was gorgeous.

"Happy birthday, dear Lukey -"

Luke groaned.

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks," he said as she had ended. "Though I would prefer if you'd never call me like that again."

"Sorry." She was laughing happily. "It just sounded better because of the two syllables. Also I didn't want to sing in the beginning but when you picked up ... I just started."

"It was amazing. _Your voice_ is amazing." He looked at his father, who had risen a questioning eyebrow at him.

"How are you?" Lorelai asked and and Luke sighed.

"Failed an English exam and fell on my head during basketball."

"Ouch. Is it bad?"

"No, not really. I'm not allowed to join sports for a week, though. And that's bad, since sports is my main subject."

"That sucks," Lorelai agreed. "But at least you survived."

"Yeah," Luke mumbled.

"Hey," Lorelai said quietly. "We are still friends, aren't we?"

"Of course," Luke replied immediately. "Why would you think we weren't?"

"Because ... Chris."

"I don't care about him. Nothing could keep me away from you." He clenched the phone, knowing that his father was listening.

"Okay. Good. Do you want the hit the theatre tomorrow instead of studying?"

"Yeah, I'd love to! Which movie?"

"You decide. You're invited."

"Oh." Luke grinned. "So its a date."

"Not a date, Lukey."

"Okay, noted." He couldn't wipe the grin out of his face. "Tomorrow after work?"

"Yep. Could we meet there, though? I'm with Chris before that."

And the smile was gone. "Sure."

"You're the best, Luke. Hey, I wish you loads of fun tonight. I've already talked to your sister and dad before, they sound nice."

"Thank you," Luke replied, not sure what to answer to this. He couldn't talk openly next to his father. "At five at the theatre, then."

"Yes, I'll see you."

"Yup, see you tomorrow. Bye, _Lor._ "

"Don't do that," Lorelai said quickly. "Bye, Luke."

They hung up, Luke's face hot and his heart beating. His father had finished talking to his customer and was now coming over to him.

"I've already talked to Lorelai before you came," he informed him. "She sounds really nice. She didn't want you to call, though."

"Yeah, her Mom ... it's complicated."

"Strict mother?"

"You have no idea," Luke sighed.

"And ... You're having a date tomorrow."

"A friendly date, yes."

"And ... Nothing could keep you away from her?" Now William was smiling at his son, who groaned lightly.

"Yes, dad. If you knew her, you'd understand me. She's the embodiment of perfect."

"Oh, wow. It hit you goddamn hard. Reminds me of the time when I was after you mother."

Luke smiled sadly. "How exactly did you woo her?"

"I didn't. We just spent time together and she eventually fell in love with me." William nodded at Luke. "If she's the right one, she'll notice. I for my part think she must be a good catch - she makes you smile."

"Yeah?"

"I haven't seen you smile in a while," William said sadly. "And now you do. You always do when you think of her, am I right?"

"I guess so."

"Then she's a good gal. Try not to mess it up like you did with Rachel."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks. But Lorelai isn't like Rachel, so ..."

"Of course, she is special! She is - what did you say? Amazing?" William laughed.

"Okay, dad, I'll head back home. See you later."

"Bye, son," William laughed and looked after Luke, who was obviously and madly in love.

•

"So, tell us about her," Liz begged as Luke placed the pot with chili on the table.

"Elizabeth," William warned. "We'll meet her soon enough, right?"

"Yes, sure," Luke mumbled and sat down, watching his sister putting way too much chili on her plate.

"Just the looks, tell us how she looks!" she tried again and Luke had to smile.

Only thinking of those azure blue eyes or her chestnut curls made him dizzy. "She ... has blue eyes. And when she smiles, it seems like her eyes are shining."

"Aww," Liz made. "Is she blonde too, like Rachel?"

"Her hair is dark brown," Luke replied. "And curly. And long."

"How old is she?" Liz asked on.

"Seventeen, like you," Luke said.

"And her birthday?"

"I don't know, actually." Luke went quiet. There was a lot he didn't know about her yet. "I'll ask her tomorrow on our ... date." He figured it was the easiest thing to keep back the fact that Lorelai was in a relationship.

After all, he planned to win her heart anyway and thus take her away from Christopher.

"Aww, that is so sweet," Liz gushed again, obviously happy. And once again Luke was stunned about Lorelai's abilities to be liked by everyone - even without having met them.

•

Lorelai was there first. She had gone to the theatre right after she had finished studying with Chris (at least that was what they had told everyone else they had done that afternoon).

She had the gift for Luke hidden in her backpack, along with two bottles of water (no way she'd buy those insanely expensive drinks at the cinema) and was now waiting for Luke anxiously.

When he arrived a little after five, Lorelai was shocked that her heartbeat almost took her breath away.

"Hey," he called happily as he spotted her and Lorelai swallowed.

"What's up with your head?"

"I fell at sports, remember?" He gave her a short but tight hug.

"Ah, right." She grinned at him. "Want your present now or inside?"

"My -? Lorelai, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Sure I did. So tell me, now or later?"

"Lets get inside first," Luke responded, a little dumbfounded. He definitely had not expected her to give him something.

"Okay, fine. Which movie did you choose?"

"How about Risky Business? My sister said it's funny."

Lorelai swallowed. "I'm not allowed to see that movie, yet."

"So what, you're seventeen. Seventeen is not too far away from eighteen. My sister has also seen it."

"Hm," made Lorelai and shook her head. "Sorry, Luke, but I don't think they'll let me inside. They - uh - check IDs here." _Dammit,_ _just_ _tell him, Lorelai!_ "I am only ... my birthday is in April."

"Okay, so you don't want to see a sex movie, I get that."

"It's not about the sex," Lorelai muttered. "It's because -"

"You don't have to tell me," Luke interrupted her, gently smiling. "Let's just watch the Twilight Zone movie."

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! That's an idea."

Together they walked inside, both excited to spend two hours alone together ... in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I should once again point out that English isn't my first language, so it's not exactly easy for me to write (though I love it!)
> 
> If you find any mistakes, typos or anything, please please point them out to me. I really want to improve and I need the feedback!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

"Are you comfortable?" Luke asked as they had taken their seats.

"Sure," Lorelai replied casually and immediately took a handful popcorn out of the bag they'd bought.

"Hey, don't you wanna wait until the movie?" Luke started but Lorelai had already shoved the popcorn into her mouth. "Nevermind."

"Can't wait til the movie!" Lorelai said while chewing. "Don't you find it tempting?"

"What exactly?" Luke asked carefully.

"Well, the popcorn bag sitting in front of you."

"Oh, that. No, not at all."

"Also you took a small bag," Lorelai noted. "I took a big one, now it looks like I was eating like a harvester."

"We could have taken a big one to share as well," Luke replied with a shrug. "And ... you _are_ eating like a harvester."

"Yeah, yeah." Lorelai waved it off. The truth was that she didn't want to share a bag with Luke. She didn't want to accidentally touch his hand, knowing how much she'd like that to happen on purpose. She wasn't allowed to feel like that, thus she didn't want to challenge it.

"Oh, I get it," Luke chuckled. "You don't share food."

"Share food? What a preposterous thought!" Lorelai gasped and pretended to be shocked. "Seriously now, I wouldn't look so - let's say healthy - if I shared my food."

"You look just fine," Luke complimented her with a small smile and Lorelai felt heat creep into her cheeks once again.

 _Goddammit,_ _Lorelai_ _. Pull_ _yourself_ _together_ _._

"Thank you," she replied casually, though her tongue was burning to ask _what exactly_ he had meant with "just fine". Did he mean beautiful? Sexy? Or simply pretty?

 _Not that again! You don't need his acknowledgement,_ _you've_ _got_ _Chris_ _for that!_

"Have you watched Twilight Zone?" Luke suddenly asked. "The series, I mean."

"Of course, I love it!" Lorelai said. "I wouldn't have agreed to watch the movie with you otherwise."

"Oh. Okay, sorry, I figured ... Rachel used to do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell me she wanted to go fishing with me, for instance, knowing that I loved it but also knowing she would hate it. Or watch a series with me that I wanted to watch, even though she didn't like Star Trek. For example."

"For example, yeah, yeah." Lorelai grinned. "No, don't worry, I don't do that. So, you like to go fishing?"

"Yes," Luke muttered.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. We all have hobbies, I liked to go horse back riding, for example."

"You do?" Luke smiled at her.

"I _did_ ," Lorelai said bitterly. "I did, until my mother realised what an unfemale sport it was and how dirty horses are. Now I'm not allowed to go anymore. In the beginning, when she forbade me to ride, she used to smell my clothes everytime I got home."

"What?" Luke asked in shock.

"Yeah. My mom is awesome, isn't she?"

"Most definitely," Luke sighed. "So you haven't ridden a horse in how long?"

"Hm, about four years," Lorelai said and Luke leaned in, smiling at her mischievously.

"Would you like to do it again?"

"Of course, why are you asking?" Lorelai asked with big eyes.

But Luke didn't get the chance to answer right away, as the movie started.

•

"It was nice today."

"Yeah, indeed."

They stood in front of the theatre, awkwardly looking at each other.

"So ... soon again?"

"Definitely." Lorelai smiled at him broadly.

"Thanks again for the cap. It's awesome."

Lorelai grinned at him. "So ... what did you want to say before? About riding?"

"Nothing, Lorelai. I was only asking if you'd still like to ride horses and you said yes. That's all."

Lorelai didn't believe him but she decided not to think about it more.

"Shall I ... bring you home?" Luke asked after a while of silence but Lorelai shook her head.

"It'd be dangerous. My mother can't see us together."

"You're right." Luke sighed. "So - are you walking home now or are you taking the bus?"

"Taking a cab," Lorelai replied. "It's only a five minute drive but my mother would kill me if she knew I had taken the bus. And walking there is too dangerous, as it's already dark."

"Taking a taxi is also dangerous," Luke challenged her. "The driver could be a rapist or a murderer."

"Of course he could be," Lorelai replied casually. "But it's not that common. Mostly they're quite nice and just want to talk. I've already made friends with Pedro, so if I call the cab corporation and ask for Pedro, they'll most likely send him. And don't worry, he's like sixty years old and he has a family."

"That doesn't make me worry less," Luke admitted.

"He's okay. Actually, he was our gardener when I was a child, so I've known him for a while now. My mom only allows me to take cabs if he's the one to drive."

Luke sighed. "I see you want to calm me down. I trust you, Lorelai, and I believe you. It's just ... I don't trust men. And I know there are old creeps who see a beautiful woman like you and decide to just take what they want. Please be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Lorelai breathed, stunned by his attention, his concern and the fact he had called her a beautiful woman.

"Okay," Luke said gently and pulled into a short hug. "So, call that cab corporation and I'll wait for Pedro with you."

Lorelai smiled up at him and slipped her hand into his. "Okay, I can live with that. Walk me across the street to the next phone booth, my strong protector."

Luke cleared his throat. "Will do, Milady."

Hand in hand and in silence they crossed the street. It was obvious that there was something between them, something stronger than friendship.

But Luke didn't dare to ask her and Lorelai knew it was wrong.

They both had no idea where it would lead them.

•

Luke had waited for Pedro together with Lorelai. And when he had arrived, he had made sure that Pedro was likable (he was). He had hugged Lorelai again (tightly and maybe a little bit too long) and then he had released her and waited until the cab had taken a turn and wasn't visible anymore.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and went to the bus stop, about to check the schedule.

Great, he had just missed the bus. The next one would only arrive in a little more than an hour.

He sat down on the bench, thinking about their evening.

It had been really hard for Luke, sitting so close to her in a dark room, not able to turn to her and kiss her with all his passion.

And then the baseball cap she had given to him - _blue like your_ _eyes_ _._

Those had been her words exactly. His heart rate had sped up and he had wanted to kiss her _so bad._ Stupid Christopher.

His fists clenched and he decided do really do something now. He had never promised her not to woo her, or had he?

He'd invite her and he'd cook for her. He'd give her flowers and watch a movie with her. He'd dress up for her and tell her how beautiful she was until she couldn't hear it anymore.

He'd take her out and ride horses with her. No, he would give her a horse. He would start working at the stables of Mr Turner and one day ask the horse owner if one of the horses was for sale.

And if he could get one for a lower fee.

Yes.

He'd call her once he'd get home And ask her out. He would woo her and if he didn't succeed, they couldn't be friends anymore. It just hurt too much, having Lorelai so close but only as a friend.

He took off his cap and stared at it. _Blue like your eyes ..._

Damn, how _her_ eyes had sparkled as he had unwrapped the present. How she had played with her hair as he had tried it on. How she had cheered when he had told her that he loved it.

 _I love_ you, Luke thought and his heart ached. _How easy_ _I_ _can admit it. I have never told_ _Rachel_ _I_ _loved her,_ _because_ _I_ _didn't_ _. I loved the thought of being in love_ _with_ _her but_ _I_ _have_ _never_ _felt like this_ _with_ _another human_ _before_ _. I love you, Lorelai. And we belong together. Just believe me._

Luke dug his nails into his thighs. Damn! How could he have turned into a guy pining for a girl like this? As if she was the only one? As if there was no one else for him?

He knew the answer but it scared him.

 _Because_ _she's_ _the one._

A cold shiver ran down his spine. He was so young, how could he possible have found his one and only already? He knew it was rare but it could happen.

Before Lorelai he hadn't even believed in something like _the one._

But now he definitely did.

It hurt in his chest, it felt like his heart was tearing apart when he imagined that he would never have her.

But then he decided: no.

He hadn't even _tried_ yet. He had just respected the fact that she was with Chris _dork_ pher.

Luke chuckled and an elderly lady looked at him weirdly. Luke ignored her.

•

Luke had been waiting for twenty minutes now.

Fifty minutes left.

He groaned and stood up, heading to the diner opposite of the bus stop. He had realised he couldn't wait for the bus outside, since it was cold and he was hungry.

Knowing that almost an hour of waiting outside would probably kill him (or at least get him very sick), he went into the diner, immediately heading to the first free booth he spotted.

The diner was quite full, way too many people for his liking.

He studied the menu and when the waitress arrived, he ordered a salad with chicken breast and a small glass of water.

The waitress looked at him weirdly (great, another woman who thought he was weird) but didn't say a word.

And while he was waiting for his food, he stared outside the window.

Until someone let herself fall down opposite of him.

"You're too young to sit here alone and stare out of the window miserably," a female voice said and for a second he thought that Lorelai had returned. But as he looked up, he spotted a familiar face.

Pretty. Blonde. He knew her but he couldn't remember where from. "I'm sorry -"

"You dont recognise me?" the girl said. "Aw, it's okay. I don't know your name either. I'm Jill, Jill Ferguson."

"You're at my college," Luke suddenly remembered. "In my chemistry course."

"That's correct. And you are?" Jill smiled broadly.

"Luke Danes," Luke replied.

"Nice to meet you, Luke. Listen, I know it's something very unfriendly to ask, but would you mind if my friends and I sat down with you? The diner is incredibly full and you're the only person I know here - kind of. We won't annoy you, I swear."

"That's no problem, my bus is leaving in half an hour anyway," Luke replied and Jill cheered, waving her friends over to the booth.

Luke slid over to the window, making space for Jill's friends, who were all girls.

"This is Sarah," Jill pointed at a small girl with dark hair, who let herself fall down next to Jill. "And that's Michelle." She waved at a curvy girl with dark skin, who sat down next to Luke.

"I recognise you," he said to her. "Uhm ... English?"

"Correct." Michelle grinned.

"And Sarah visits the same sports course as you," Jill informed him.

"I want to become a professional tennis player," Sarah said. "You haven't noticed me before, right?"

"He's always somewhere else with his thoughts," Jill teased. "I wonder where. But I think it's cute."

Luke chuckled, trying not to show how uncomfortable he felt. "What happened to 'we won't annoy you'?"

Michelle had to laugh. "You told him that? Damn, girl! You know exactly how annoying we are!"

"I didn't want to scare him in the beginning already," Jill giggled and Luke was glad as his food arrived just that moment, thinking they'd shut up now and let him eat.

But they didn't.

After they had ordered, Sarah leaned over to table to look at his food. "Woah, aren't you a healthy fella!"

"A salad! Woah, I hope you don't mind I ordered a burger and a huuuge plate of fries," Michelle added.

"He always eats that healthy," Jill said and everyone looked at her.

"Are you stalking me?" Luke asked, not able to hide a smile.

Jill _was_ very pretty. And she reminded him nothing of Lorelai. She was blonde and had brown eyes, which made her look really interesting. Maybe he should just forget his plan and focus on what he could have.

And really, Jill blushed. "No! I just find it very interesting that someone like you can be so lonely. You don't have any friends at the college."

"I have a friend," Luke said. "Trevor."

"Ah, Trevor, the other quiet guy," Jill said. "Yeah, you are lab partners in chemistry but you barely talk."

"My friends aren't at the college," Luke tried again. "There's - uhm - Rachel and there's Lorelai -"

"You made that name up," Michelle interrupted him.

"Yeah, like who would call her child Lorelai?" Sarah chipped in.

"A fantasy princess?" Michelle guessed and Luke sighed.

"Her name is Lorelai for real, Lorelai Gilmore."

Luke stared at his plate. He really didn't want to talk about her.

"Gilmore, ugh, like that fancy rich family in North Hartford." Sarah shook her head. "My aunt worked for them as a maid - for three days. That woman is awful."

"So I heard," Michelle agreed and then they started talking about other rich families in Hartford.

Jill's eyes had never left Luke, though.

And for some reason he spotted something like sympathy in them.

Maybe she had realised from his look that Lorelai was more than just a friend.

•

After he had paid, he quickly ran to the bus. He couldn't believe what had happened, those three girls had actually given their telephone numbers to him.

All three of them!

At home he decided to call Lorelai, but eventually ended up dialling Jill's number.

 _Only because you don't want Emily Gilmore to pick up the phone_ , he told himself. And partly it was true.

"Luke!" Jill was surprised. "Nice to hear from you so early."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to ask you, if you'd like to be my lab partner from tomorrow on? You're right, Trevor isn't really my friend."

"And Sophie ain't mine," Jill replied, making Luke figure that Sophie was her current partner. "Okay, I'm fine with that. Are you good at chemistry?"

"I'm really bad," Luke said. "I'm actually bad in every subject except for sports."

"Oh my, we'll be great partners then," Jill chuckled. "I'm really bad, too."

"Hm, okay. Let's try anyway."

"Oh, most definitely. I'm really glad you called, by the way."

Luke smiled. "So am I."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! My evening's quiet. I'm watching Parenthood - something I've wanted to do for ages :)
> 
> This chapter may seem short and abrupt but just you wait, I got a plan ...
> 
> Enjoy!

"I've decided to hire the gardener as a chef."

Lorelai nearly dropped her fork as her mother told her those big news. "What?" she asked in shock.

"The gardener. Mr Danes, I believe is his name. He came to me the other day, begging me to keep him employed. Apparently his younger sister is expecting a child and she doesn't work, which means he has to earn money for her."

"And he cooks?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"He said he cooks very well. Let's see. Since Bertha quit anyway, it only made sense to give him a chance. He's going to start in December."

"So ... you're feeling sympathy for his sister and that's why you keep him employed?" Lorelai tried but her mother snorted.

"No, I think the girl is stupid for letting herself impregnate at such a young age but I find it very noble of Mr Danes that he's helping her instead of using the money for weed or God knows what young, poor men use money for nowadays."

Lorelai clenched her fists, staring at her mother angrily. "I don't ... I don't think he's poor, mom," she said through gritted teeth.

"Wealthy people don't dress like he does," Emily replied sharply. "I told him he has to wear different things if he wants to work in my kitchen and he agreed, saying he would dress appropriate. Well, let's see what he's going to wear."

Lorelai decided it was better to continue eating in silence. She had to be careful not to reveal their friendship to her mother. She'd never let Luke enter the house again.

Or let Lorelai leave the house, for that matter.

But she hated her mother right now, oh, how she hated her.

And her father didn't make it better, as he thought he had to interfere. "His sister is how old exactly?"

"I don't know, just a year older than Lorelai, I haven't asked," Emily replied and It was clear how indifferent she was about Liz. "I'm just glad we don't have to deal with something like this - and I dearly hope that, in near future, we won't have to."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "We're careful, Chris and I," she moaned. "Trust your daughter, will you?"

"Give me a reason to," Emily said without looking at Lorelai. "You are always out and you never tell us where you're going."

 _Because_ _I_ _hang out with an older guy,_ Lorelai thought. Her parents would drop dead if they knew. But first they'd kill both her and Luke.

"I'm with Chris," she lied. "Mostly at the cinema or ... at the playground with his friends or his dog. We're also studying in his room a lot."

"Studying. Alright." Emily's voice was icy, but for once Richard defended his daughter.

"Her grades have really improved, Emily. She has always been a smart girl, only lazy. You know what she can do and now she has proven herself. Got an A in a math test last week, did you know that?"

"I didn't," Emily admitted. "I ... I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Maybe she'll be able to go to Yale after all," Richard spoke and Lorelai nodded.

"I actually thought about it, dad. It would be cool. I will apply and see if they'll take me."

"You're a Gilmore. They'll take you." Richard smiled at his daughter proudly. "Plus, you know I have my contacts."

"Hm." Lorelai continued eating, happy that she had successfully changed the subject.

It was true, though, she hadn't lied. She had decided to work harder for school and apply for Yale.

Not to make her father happy but for herself. Lorelai really wanted to study, she had always wanted it, but lately she wanted it even more.

Why? Because of Chris? Because of Luke?

Lorelai didn't know but she knew that she wanted to show off what she could do.

•

"Good morning, Jill."

"Morning, Luke." Jill was smiling at him.

"Glad to see you decided to come back here," Luke pointed out. He and Trevor had claimed a desk at the very back of the classroom. "To the dark side."

Jill laughed. "You know, it's easier to talk back here," she said, never stopping to smile. Luke had to return her smile, even if he didn't reply want to.

What was Jill up to?

No matter what, though, he'd go along with it. Luke really wanted to get his thoughts away from Lorelai for a while.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked curiously and swore he could see a blush creeping over Jill's cheeks.

"Dunno. Stuff. Your favourite bands and your favourite sport and favourite subject and stuff. Your favourite food besides salad."

"Hmm, I don't really listen to music," he said quietly, as professor Robbins entered the classroom.

"What? You really don't? How?" Jill replied with wide eyes. "I _live_ for music. Aerosmith and U2, The Cure, Depeche Mode ..."

"I know Aerosmith," Luke said lowly. "But only like ... one song. That one That's always on the radio."

"Oh my god." Jill shook her head. "But you do know Queen, right?"

"Of course." Luke was almost offended that she thought he wouldn't know Queen.

"Fleetwood Mac? Pink Floyd? Journey? Only a few of my favourite bands."

"Fleetwood Mac, I know them. My sister listens to them a lot, they're quite good."

"Oh, then we have a topic to talk about." Jill smiled. "What's your favourite song of them?"

"I'm not a fan of them, I don't know their songs, you know," Luke muttered. "I can tell you if I know the sing when I hear it, but that's it."

"Oh boy. Okay, but you said they're good? Right? Maybe you could come to my house one day and we could listen to them while studying for chemistry, what about that?"

Jill's eyes were wide and warm and filled with so much plea, Luke just couldn't reject her.

"Okay, sure. We'll have to study for chemistry after all, especially if we keep talking during the lesson ..."

Jill's face lit up.

•

Lorelai missed Luke.

Since the leaves all had fallen down now, he wasn't needed in the garden anymore and he wouldn't start working in the kitchen until December.

It was two weeks to December.

The air was chilly and it was dark all the time, even at the brightest time of the day the sky seemed to be gray and depressing.

Lorelai wasn't a girl to become sad over the winter months, no, she actually enjoyed them. Especially winter, the snow and the cool air, the possibility to build a snowman, ...

She loved to go ice skating, she loved to go skiing and she loved to take long walks through the snow before coming home and getting comfortable in the bed with a nice book and a huge cup of coffee.

Christopher was the opposite.

As soon as it got colder, he started to complain about the bad weather, the cool breeze when he got to school in the morning and the dark days. He said he wasn't looking forward to the snow, as he didn't like to do any sporty activities in winter. He preferred to go swimming or play volleyball, and those activities weren't as nice inside a hall as they were outside.

Lorelai disagreed whenever he complained and started to tell him the nice things about winter.

Christmas! Christmas markets! Cosy fireplaces! Hot spiced wine (her favourite)! Presents at Christmas! Cuddling in a warm bed!

Lorelai tried to make it better for him but Chris really didn't seem to be happy about it. Still he forced himself to be in a better mood, which made it all seem very wrong to Lorelai.

The difference between Chris and Luke was - while Luke always seemed to be in a bad or at least gruffy mood, he didn't hide it. But while he was in a bad mood, he was still cute and charming and caring.

Chris was different. While in a bad mood he _tried_ to be charming, couldn't really hide his gruffiness though and thus was quite an unpleasant person to be with.

Anyhow, Lorelai missed Luke.

Of course she got that he had a lot to do for his school, he was busy as hell and he had a family to feed (that sounded as if _he_ was about to have a child instead of his sister).

Lorelai knew that his father wasn't the best cook and that Luke had had to jump in ever since his mother had died. Apparently Liz couldn't do that either, except for doing laundry she didn't really help in the household.

And the first day Luke was at the Gilmores, he looked worn out and tired. Lorelai couldn't ask him what was wrong, though, since he was at the kitchen and it would've been conspicuous for Lorelai to walk into the kitchen.

Thus they met afterwards, in front of the gate, where Lorelai had surprised him in the beginning of his employment.

They hugged tightly, Lorelai inhaling his scent deeply and hoping he wouldn't read too much into it.

"How are you?" she asked once they released each other.

"Stressed," Luke admitted but he was smiling gently. "I have an exam almost every day and I don't have any time to study for them. And I don't sleep a lot anymore. I've been thinking of dropping outta college."

"What? No!" Lorelai exclaimed. "That's just now, in the beginning. You're just not used to it yet but you'll soon know how to manage everything. And once Liz has her baby -"

"It'll get worse," Luke finished. "The baby's going to need food, it's going to scream all night, someone needs to help Liz with taking care of it. I've already told you about it. I think I should get a full time job and earn money for them. Once the baby's older, I can always go back to college."

"But you won't," Lorelai pointed out. "If you'd start working, you'll see how nice it is to earn your own money and you won't go back to college then."

"You know how it works? How, have you ever started college?" Luke challenged and Lorelai sighed.

"No. But yes, I know how this works. I've seen it many times, like with Tyler's friends. Please believe me, Luke."

"And please believe me, Lorelai, That I can't go on. Your mother offers a lot and that's great. And I get to cook for a family who enjoys my food -" Lorelai nodded in agreement, "but I need a full time job. It's not enough for myself, my sister and a baby. Do you think my dad earns a lot? Well, he doesn't, and what he's earning goes to the state. To pay off the house and taxes."

"I understand that," Lorelai sighed. "I really do, Luke. But what if you got a loan, then finish your studies and get a really good job and earn loads of money? Like five times more than without having studied. That'd be so much better."

"Lorelai - don't get me wrong, but you don't know how the world out there works. You're too young to know."

"Hm," Lorelai made. "You're not too wrong about that."

"I know," Luke replied and Lorelai grimaced. He had no idea _how_ correct he was.

"Okay. Do what you want to do. But promise me to stay in my life?"

Luke grinned sloppily and reached forward, once again taking one of her curly strands between his fingers, pushing it behind her ear. "How couldn't I?" he said. "You're too charming to cut you out of my life."

He did it again.

Lorelai's heart race sped up and threatened to take her breath. His blue eyes looked at her so gently, her knees went wobbly and she had to grab his arm. She would have fainted if she didn't.

"Talking about yourself, charmer?" she heard herself say. Damn. She wasn't really flirting, or was she?

"Maybe we can agree on that we're both charming as hell," Luke said and dropped his hand from Lorelai's ear to her jaw. He placed his fingers below her chin and made her look at him. "My bus is leaving without me."

"Then go," Lorelai said. She hated to say it. She wanted him to stay.

"I should," Luke said. "By the way, I passed that Latin exam from last week."

"Luke!" Lorelai called. "Only two minutes ago you said you're bad at school!"

"I am. But you helped me at Latin. So me passing Latin is all your doing."

Lorelai shook her head. "Give yourself some credits. And now we only need someone who helps you at English and Spanish and then we're good. You don't need help at maths and sports, anything else?"

"Chemistry. But I already have help there ... more or less. She's bad too but we study together."

Lorelai swallowed, ignoring her throbbing heart. "That's good, Luke.

She knew she had absolutely no right to be jealous at someone she didn't know. A friend of Luke's, if even probably she was merely a study buddy. But as a matter of fact, Lorelai _was_ jealous.

She wanted to offer him to help him in chemistry too, even though she had no clue about the subject. She just want him to get him away from _her,_ no matter who _she_ was.

Lorelai hated jealousy.

"So ... see you tomorrow," Luke broke the silence and smiled at her. "I need to go home, thinking of what to serve the Gilmore family tomorrow."

Lorelai chuckled. "Just serve them burgers. They'd like that."

"I assume Miss Gilmore would like that, but the missus wouldn't approve."

"You're assuming right," Lorelai chuckled and hugged him. She couldn't get enough of his hugs.

And somehow she hoped that Luke felt the same.

"I won't make burgers. They'll kill you."

"We'll see about that," Lorelai joked and - without thinking about it - she pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Luke."

"Night, Lorelai."

He watched her walking back to the house.

With a pain in his chest he noticed that he would never see her as just a friend. It just didn't work.

She was more than that.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorelai was prone to having ear infections.

Her mother always forced her to wear a hat once the weather dropped only slightly, but Lorelai didn't always listen to her.

That was why, on the fourteenth of December, she told her mother that her ears hurt.

Emily Gilmore asked their new maid Maggie to measure temperature and really - Lorelai had to stay at home.

Maggie went to the pharmacy to get medication for the young Gilmore and afterwards called the school to excuse her from school for a few days.

It was no problem. The exams were done for this year and Chris would bring over the homework after school.

Lorelai slept for the whole day but in the evening she was feeling the same way - if not even worse.

"Tea," she croaked as Maggie wanted to get her for dinner. "Not hungry, just need tea."

Maggie went downstairs, telling her parents that she was too sick to get downstairs and Emily Gilmore, the control freak that she was, had to see for herself and went up.

Maggie walked right to the kitchen, greeting the cook.

Luke greeted her back, the maid was new and about his age. Maybe one or two years older. He watched her preparing some tea, elderflower.

"Who's sick?" he asked. He had always made his sister elderflower when she was feverish.

"The young Gilmore," Maggie answered and Luke froze.

"Lorelai is sick?"

"Miss Gilmore for us," Maggie replied. "And yes, she's having an ear infection. She asked for tea instead of dinner."

Luke didn't reply but he madly wished to see her. She had to be quite sick if she asked for tea.

He tried to hide his concern for "Miss Gilmore" and continued cooking for his employers.

Only five minutes later though, Maggie came back to the kitchen. "Miss Gilmore is asking for you."

"She is?" Luke replied in shock.

Maggie nodded. "She said she needs to speak to you. She's in feverish heat though, I think she doesn't know what she's saying."

"I'll go upstairs anyway," Luke decided. "Maybe she is hungry after all. I'll just get this done."

Maggie nodded. "I hope you're having a good immune system."

Luke didn't care about his immune system. He needed to make sure that Lorelai was fine.

He finished cooking and, as Maggie brought the plates outside for Richard and Emily, he quickly filled another one with soup and snuck upstairs, knowing he'd be dead if Mr or Mrs Gilmore caught him.

He knocked at the door and opened right afterwards, his heart clenching when he spotted Lorelai inside her bed.

She was wrapped in a blanket and her face was pale. She looked very sick and so very, very vulnerable.

Small, somehow, and younger than usual, probably because she wasn't wearing any make up.

And still she looked so pretty.

"Hi," Luke said gently and sat down at the edge of her bed. Lorelai opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"We can't meet today," she mumbled.

"That's why I'm here now," Luke said softly. "You want any soup?"

"Ugh, no," Lorelai sighed and closed her eyes again. "I don't wanna eat anything."

"You have to," Luke insisted. "I want you to get better."

"I'm taking some pills, I'll be better."

She sounded so weak, Luke's heart was clenching. "You don't have to talk. Just open your mouth and I'll feed you."

"Okay," Lorelai sighed and obliged, opening her mouth, just wide enough for Luke to shove a spoonful of soup inside.

"It's tomato soup," he said gently. "My mother's recipe. Do you like it?"

"Mhh," Lorelai made. "I like all you make."

Luke had to smile. "All I make?"

"Everything about you," Lorelai mumbled. "All of you."

"You like all of me?" Luke replied quietly. _Careful_ , he told himself. _She's_ _feverish_.

"Yeah, I like all of you," Lorelai whispered and opened her mouth again.

Luke continued feeding her, not saying a word. He was scared that something he didn't want to tell her would slip.

For some minutes no one said a word.

Luke fed her until she turned her head. "I'm done," she decided.

"Okay." He put the bowl down and smiled at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sick and tired and confused," Lorelai replied and coughed quietly. She shifted with a small groan, trying to free her arms from the blanket.

When she succeeded, she took his hand.

Luke inhaled. "You're hot."

"Thanks," Lorelai joked weakly and smiled lightly. "I don't feel hot right now. I feel rather ugly."

"You're never ugly," Luke said immediately. "But that's not what I meant."

"Mhh." Lorelai moved again, trying to sit up.

"No, stay," Luke ordered and pushed her back.

"No, I wanna talk," Lorelai said. "I wanna ask you something. Wanna ask you ... Do you really think I'm hot?"

Luke smiled. "Always, Lorelai."

"Always? Even naked?"

Now Luke's smile turned into a frown. "Lorelai?"

"Tell me. You'll only get this chance."

"Lorelai, you _know_ I think you're hot. I was ready to sleep with you back in August."

"And now?"

"I would still sleep with you, with or without Christopher."

"Uhh, kinky." Lorelai giggled.

"You know what I mean," Luke huffed but he couldn't hide his smile either.

Lorelai coughed quietly. "I know what you mean. So you like me?"

Lorelai's blue eyes were wide and filled with something he couldn't name. Could it be love? No one had ever looked at him like this, not even Rachel.

"No," Luke decided to tell her and watched Lorelai lean back, the smile vanishing from her face. Luke leaned in. "I don't just like you, Lorelai. I'm ... oh, for God's sake. I'm _in love_ with you. I have a weakness for you. And I'll wait for you until you realise that you love me back."

"What?" Lorelai gasped.

Luke placed his forehead against Lorelai's and locked their eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. "I've loved you since day one and I will always love you, no matter what life throws at us."

And suddenly the pain inside his chest was taking his breath as he realised that it wasn't only Christopher who was keeping them apart.

They couldn't be together.

They were too different, her parents wouldn't accept him. They wouldn't allow her to be with him.

The realisation hit him so suddenly, he felt tears forming in his eyes.

He got up quickly. "I gotta go," he said coldly, trying to hold back his tears. The pain inside his chest made it hard to do so.

"No, wait," Lorelai said weakly and reached for him but she was too ill to get up.

Thank God.

Luke left her room and got downstairs quickly.

But sadly he ran right into his employer.

"Mrs Gilmore," he choked and Emily threw a look at him that suggested murder.

"What were you doing upstairs?" she asked sharply.

"I'm sorry, Miss Gilmore asked for a little soup," he replied, holding up the half empty plate.

Emily scanned him with her eyes, from head to toe. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were still cold. "Stay away from her," she said calmly, proving that Luke was right with assuming that Lorelai's parents wouldn't accept him. "She's none of your business."

"I only gave her something to eat," Luke defended himself but it was clear that Emily didn't trust him.

"You were inside her room. Her room is forbidden for you. _She_ is forbidden for you. Understood?"

"Yes, Mrs Gilmore," Luke muttered and went back to the kitchen.

•

For two days Lorelai wasn't able to do anything. She wasn't able to call anyone, let alone do her homework.

Chris was staying away from her and so was Luke.

Lorelai wasn't sure if he did so because she had been sick or because of their conversation.

Lorelai wasn't even sure if that conversation had happened or if she had dreamed it, but since Luke was avoiding her on the phone as well, she supposed it had happened.

After those two days Lorelai felt better with every day that passed.

She waited for him outside the house again, but he always found a way to avoid her.

And every time she called him, either his dad or his sister picked up and they always told her a reason why he wasn't able to talk.

Mostly he simply wasn't at home.

Lorelai found that hard to believe, since he didn't have friends (from what she knew) but she supposed that he had maybe found another job.

Or maybe he was with that chemistry girl?

Neither William nor Liz wanted to tell her, until Lorelai was brave enough to talk Liz into it.

"Please, tell me where he is," she said. "I don't know what he has told you about me, but I need to talk to him. See, he took care of me when I was sick and I told him some stuff and now he's avoiding me ... I just need to make sure that I didn't offend him."

"I think you haven't," Liz replied. "He just told us that you have a boyfriend and that he doesn't have a chance with you."

"And that's so not true!" Lorelai argued. "Listen ... I need to talk to him about it. See where this is going, the thing between us."

"So you'd end things with your boyfriend for my brother?" Liz asked and her voice sounded protective.

Lorelai crossed her fingers. "Yeah."

For a while Liz was quiet, then she sighed. "Fine. He's in Hartford. At Suzie's Diner, I believe it's called."

"Thank you," Lorelai breathed. "Thank you so much, Liz. I owe you something."

"Okay, then please don't tell him you heard it from me," Liz replied and hung up.

•

Suzie's Diner was only a stone's throw away from the Gilmore mansion.

It was right between her house and Luke's college, so Lorelai got why he spent his time here before heading over to the strict Gilmores to cook dinner for them.

Lorelai was deep in thoughts while walking to the diner. She hadn't thought about _how_ to talk to Luke, after all he had told her that he was in love with her (at the moment she was sure she hadn't dreamt it).

He was in love with her and now he avoided her.

Something wasn't right.

She hadn't lied to Liz, at least not completely. She needed to talk to him while she was sane and not fantasizing. If he told her that he was in love with her again, that she hadn't just imagined it, she'd tell him the truth.

She had to tell him that she wasn't seventeen yet. That she wasn't about to turn eighteen in April. He deserved the truth.

After a ten minute walk Lorelai reached the diner and went right inside. She opened her jacket, as the warmth hit her, and took off her hat she was now wearing when going outside.

She looked around the diner, trying to spot a backwards baseball cap.

She didn't. But she spotted Luke instead - without his cap.

And he wasn't alone.

Lorelai's heart stopped beating when she saw the backside of a blonde girl. Definitely it was a girl.

And Luke was laughing. Really laughing, it was honest and he was not faking it.

Lorelai decided to leave them alone, when Luke suddenly reached for the girl's hand. He took her hand between his and caressed it.

Suddenly Lorelai had enough.

•

Luke had met Jill every day ever since he had told Lorelai about his feelings.

First of all because he needed someone to take his thoughts away from the younger girl and second because he really liked Jill. She was smart and funny and pretty and she seemed to be interested in him.

He had asked her out once and they had had so much fun, Luke had decided to meet her every day before his duty at the Gilmores.

She always had time and they had even studied for chemistry (just a tiny bit). She was a funny person and his plan worked - She took his thoughts away from Lorelai.

Until this day, the nineteenth of December.

It had been their last day at school before Christmas holidays and him and his new clique had decided to have a quick after school punch. Michelle and Sarah had left right afterwards, telling them a reason that was definitely not true. Luke suspected that they wanted to set him and Jill up and he was okay with it.

He was sure he could learn to fall in love with her, even though he'd never have a connection with her like he had with Lorelai.

But it was fine. Lorelai was taken anyway and Jill was great.

Really.

He didn't even think about Lorelai when he was with her.

That was why he almost got a heart attack when a tall, furious brunette got at their table, screaming, "Are you serious, Luke??"

Both Luke and Jill looked at her with shock, though Luke had at least a plan _why_ she was furious.

"Lorelai, calm down," he said loudly but Lorelai didn't even think of calming down.

"Honestly?" she shouted. "I tried to call you and you completely ignored me. You _avoided_ me! And - and now you're here with - with a woman ... after you -" She sucked in breath. "I did not dream it. Yes, I had a fever, but I know to tell the difference if I was hallucinating or if I wasn't. And I wasn't. You told me you loved me. You said, _I'm_ _in love with you, Lorelai._ You said you wanted me, you said you'd sleep with me with or without Christopher and I told you that had sounded kinky. You said you'd always love me, no matter what life was throwing at us! Do you want to tell me now that I dreamed all that?"

Luke shook his head. "No. You didn't."

"Okay, good. Then why are you with her? Why are you holding her hand like a boyfriend would do? I mean, it's okay, you're not bound to me. I just want to understand it."

"Fine, okay," Luke said, trying to use all his courage to tell the girl what he wanted to. "I'm here with her because she makes me laugh and she makes me forget you and I'm holding her hand because I like her. No, I am not bound to you, only because I love you. I hope you understand it now."

"No, I don't!" Lorelai shook her head. "I still don't. If you love me, why aren't you with me? Why are you avoiding me like a coward?"

"Because it hurts being with you!" Luke shouted and jumped up. "Because it hurts knowing that you're with Christopher and it hurts knowing that your parents would never accept me. It hurts knowing that you and me will never happen and that's why I'm avoiding you. I just want to forget you. Thanks for running after me and ruining that plan."

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something, as a waitress stepped up to them. "I'm sorry but we all don't care about your love triangle problems. Could you please carry the fight outside?"

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Lorelai replied coldly and went away from the table, storming outside as quickly as she could.

Luke turned to Jill. "I'm sorry," he sighed. "She's got quite the temperament."

"Hmm, yeah," Jill made. "I do understand her, though."

"What?"

"You told her you loved her and then you avoided her. That's pretty dumb, Luke. Also the fact you used me forget her. That's just not okay."

"I didn't use you -"

Jill stood up, taking her purse.

"You did. And not only that, you made me think you were interested in me while you're in love with someone who isn't available. You seem pretty rational but you're just the same as any other guy I've met. I'm out. See you after the holidays at school."

And with those words she left the diner right after Lorelai.

Luke looked after them, not getting what had happened within the last two minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

It seemed like the friendship between Luke and Lorelai was completely over.

Slowly Luke had understood why Lorelai and Jill had reacted like they had, but therefore he had needed a talk with Liz, who had slowly explained what their reactions had meant.

Afterwards he tried to call Jill, who rejected him.

He didn't dare to call Lorelai, after all her mother had told him to stay away from her.

Well.

Maybe it was for the better.

He went to the Gilmores, cooked their food, and went home right afterwards.

Until he asked Suzie for a job in the diner and Suzie accepted, telling him he could start in the new year.

He was nervous as he told Emily, who seemed rather indifferent though.

"I accepted a full time job," was his reason and Emily nodded, almost understanding.

"I respect that you want to help your sister," was her answer and Luke released the breath he had been holding.

"I come from a family in which we help each other, no matter what. Yes, my sister's in trouble, but we're there for her."

"Very noble. My daughter first has to learn how to help other people," Emily answered and Luke pretended as if he hadn't heard that.

He didn't want to talk about Lorelai.

He wanted to forget her.

Sadly Jill didn't talk to him anymore, the only one who did was Michelle, who sat down next to him in English, as the holidays were over.

"You hurt our Jillie, you know that?" she said and Luke nodded.

"You probably don't care but I'm not seeing Lorelai anymore."

"You're right, we don't care," Michelle replied. "And I don't know Lorelai, but I think you hurt her a lot, too. Jill told us everything. Maybe you _should_ talk to her."

"I can't. It's very complicated," Luke sighed and Michelle shrugged.

"If you love her, you should fight for her."

"Her parents wouldn't accept me, Michelle," Luke said quietly. "Do you remember the way you talked about Emily Gilmore? The woman that Sarah's aunt worked for? She's Lorelai's mother."

"Oh," Michelle just said.

"Yeah. I want to fight for her but I can't. Her mother would behead me, no kidding."

"Oh, Luke," Michelle sighed. "Where I come from, we at least face the person we are hurting and explain why we do it. You should tell her that it's because of her ... noble background."

"I should," Luke muttered. "But I can't go there anymore. I work at the diner now."

"Full time?"

"Almost."

"How do you do that?"

"I go there in the evening and on the weekends. All together I work 38 hours a week and I earn enough for my sister's future rent."

"And when do you study?" Michelle asked and Luke shrugged.

"I don't. It's okay, maybe I'll drop out anyway."

Michelle shook her head. "That's not good."

"No, it's fine. I've already talked to some professors and they understand my situation. They also said it would be better for me to delay my studies."

Michelle sighed. "If you say so. But do you even _want_ that?"

Luke shifted in his seat. "No. I don't want that but what else should I do? I also don't want to lose either Jill nor Lorelai and it still happened."

"Maybe it's not too late for Lorelai," Michelle pointed out. "Jill though ... yeah, you've lost her."

"I'm an ass," Luke groaned and hid his face in his palms.

Michelle chuckled, patting his shoulder. "Yes, you are."

•

Luke had no clue how to talk to Lorelai. He didn't even know how to contact her!

But that day in January, he suddenly knew how.

He was going to school by bus, staring out of the window, as he spotted some girls riding a parcours on their horses.

_Horses_ _._

All of a sudden he realised what he had planned originally - to take her out riding - was still an option.

He didn't think much, he got off the bus right at the next stop and walked across the street, to the bus stop that would take him back to Stars Hollow.

Screw school. This was much more important.

And back in Stars Hollow he visited Frank, his late mother's best friend.

"Hi," he said as he entered the stables. "Remember me?"

"Luke! Of course I do! How couldn't I, you look exactly like Will!"

"I guess so," Luke replied. "Hey, Frank, are you still giving riding lessons?"

"I do, why?" Frank grinned at Luke. "Mostly I train little girls though. You wouldn't fit into my riding group."

"I know and I'm not asking for myself. Well, kind of, but not only. I have this friend, Lorelai, she has been riding some years ago but her mother forbade her to and she misses it a lot."

"Aha," Frank replied. "So you want me to offer her a riding lesson?"

"That would be so cool. You don't have to do anything, like give her a horse, I'll be doing that. I'll take Athena. And I just need your official paper and stamp and all, so I can write a voucher to her."

Frank laughed. "This friend Lorelai ... is she special?"

"See for yourself if she comes here," Luke mumbled and got inside the building.

He, Liz and his mother had spent a lot of time here. Liz and Kate had loved to ride, while Luke had only watched. He had never wanted to ride, but he had enjoyed watching. He liked those animals, yet had a lot of respect for them.

Now he knew it was time to finally get on a horse's back.

•

Lorelai came home from school, groaning in frustration and throwing her school bag into a corner. "I hate Spanish," she said loudly. No one answered.

Lorelai sighed and picked up her bag again, about to walk upstairs, as she spotted an envelope with her name on. It was lying next to the telephone, on top of other letters and invoice.

It was addressed to _Miss_ _Lorelai_ _Victoria Gilmore_ without an address.

Someone had dropped it here, someone who knew where she lived.

Lorelai grinned. Maybe Chris had sent her a love letter?

She picked it up and sprinted upstairs, hoping that her mother hadn't seen it yet.

With shaking hands she tore the envelope open and held her breath as she pulled something very official looking out of it.

It looked like a voucher and there was a big _Invitation_ in golden letters on top of it. And as she opened the voucher, her eyes went wide.

A beautiful horse was pictured on the inside and someone had written, in a beautiful handwriting,

 _If_ _you're_ _ready to talk to me, come to_ _Frank's_ _stable (address on the back) on_ _Monday_ _at 5. If_ _you_ _aren't_ _ready, just_ _don't_ _come._

 _But_ _If you come,_ _don't_ _worry_ _about_ _the costs._ _It's_ _all on me._

_The riding_ _I_ _mean. I want to go horse_ _back_ _riding with_ _you_ _._

Lorelai laughed quietly.

 _I_ _need_ _to speak to you_ _and_ _I'm_ _sorry_ _to_ _use those_ _beautiful_ _creatures as_ _attraction_ _to lure you here_ _._

 _Anyway_ _,_ _see_ _you._ _Or_ _not,_ _it's_ _up_ _to you._

Lorelai looked up.

He hadn't written his name but she knew it was Luke. She knew, because she hadn't talked about horses with anyone else.

And the stable was in Stars Hollow.

Lorelai bit her lip. He had fucked up, sure, but at the same time she missed him. She missed his humour, his gentle eyes, his gentle touches. She missed his smile. The way he listened when she was ranting.

And then she missed his lips on hers ...

"Ugh," Lorelai groaned and threw herself on her bed. Now that was it. He needed to know the whole truth. Everything.

And Chris ... she needed to talk to Chris.

She got up again and checked her calendar, noticing that she was free on Monday at five. He had known, because Monday at five had usually been their study hour.

She smiled and drew a little heart into the free square on Monday.

Then she frowned and pulled away. Had she just -

Lorelai swallowed hard. Wow.

She really needed to rethink her life choices.

Especially Chris.

•

Luke was nervous.

The last days he had been riding almost non stop, just to be good enough to go for a ride with Lorelai.

Frank had trained him every day and told him that he was a natural, Luke himself thought it was because the years of watching his sister and mother riding her horse.

On Monday at five he stood in front of the stable, praying that she would come. And when she arrived at five after five, his heart stood still.

She had tamed her hair, it was less curly and thus seemed even longer.

She was wearing white britches, a blue jacket, ridingboots and a helmet was dangling from her arm. She was smiling at him and exactly this smile almost took his breath.

And then she was wearing make up. She was never wearing make up, so why now?

"Hi," she greeted him cheerfully. "I had to go to the basement at night to get these babies without my parents noticing." She pointed at her boots and helmet. "Are we good to go?"

"Yes," Luke breathed and stepped forth, wrapping his arms around the younger girl. "I'm so sorry. So, so sorry, Lorelai."

"Let's talk later," Lorelai replied quietly. "I want you to explain yourself."

"I will," Luke promised and led her into the stable. "Frank is a former friend of my mother," he explained. "My mom owned a horse and she and my sister used to go riding almost every day. Come with me." He led her to the stall in which her former horse was. "That's Athena, your horse for today."

"Aww, she's so cute," Lorelai gushed and reached forward to pat Athena's white muzzle. "And I love the name! Is she called after the city in Greece?"

"She's called after the Greek goddess," Luke replied. "Almost every horse here is."

"That's fun, who did that?" Lorelai asked and opened the stall, stepping inside.

"Frank's wife and my mom did," Luke said with a light smile. "Mom was obsessed with Greek and Norse mythology. My horse is called Sleipnir. That's a horse that was ridden by Odin."

"You surprise me," Lorelai giggled and turned away from Athena, looking at him. "Do you want to know where my name comes from?"

Luke smiled lightly. "My mom would have loved your name," he said quietly. "I remember there was a ballad she told me about, a siren kind of woman sitting on this rock, luring sailors into death. She was the Lorelei."

"Yes," Lorelai said quietly. "That's what I do apparently, luring men into death."

Luke laughed. "You're stupid. Come, let's saddle Athena and Sleipnir."

•

They were riding in silence.

Luke could see how much she enjoyed it though and it made him happy.

"Athena was my mother's," he told her after they had been quiet for some time.

"What?" Lorelai said. "This horse belonged to your mom?"

"Mhm. She was her everything."

"And you're letting me ride on her? Why?" Lorelai replied and Luke couldn't hold it back.

"Because you are _my_ everything."

Oops.

"Luke ..."

"I'm sorry," Luke said quickly. "That just slipped. I'm sorry."

"It's ... okay. You wanted to talk to me anyway and after all you've already told me what you feel for me ..."

"Yeah. See, that girl I was with before Christmas, that was Jill. She is ... was a friend of mine. We're no friends anymore."

Lorelai gasped. "Because of me?"

"No, because of me. I never told her about you, not really. She never knew my heart was already beating for someone else. She tried to seduce me and I let her." Luke watched Lorelai as he spoke and sensed a hint of pain on her face. "No ... nothing happened between us. It would have, if you hadn't surprised us that day in the diner. We got along very well and I ... I used her. To forget you."

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai sighed again.

"I know. It wasn't okay. I told her everything and now she's gone."

"And what do you want to tell me now?" Lorelai asked. "You hurt me too, Luke. You told me you loved me and then you didn't give me time to answer. Didn't return my calls, nothing."

"I know. I'm sorry. But ... Lorelai, it's about your parents."

"My - what about Richard and Emily?" Lorelai sounded cold. Ice cold so.

"They don't want me to be with you. Generally, not as in boyfriend. They said that you are 'none of my business'. That your room is forbidden for me and so are you. That you're ... too good for me." He lowered his look. "That last thing comes from me."

"You actually avoided me because of something my parents said??" Lorelai was shocked. "Wow. Luke, that's very honourable. Yet stupid. We would have needed each other during those last three weeks."

"I know but your parents were right. I was right. You deserve someone like ... Christopher."

"Oh," Lorelai said and suddenly she looked very small. "Luke, I ... I broke up with him."

Luke stiffed in his saddle. " _What?_ "

"It hurt too much. Being with him but knowing that I didn't want to ... knowing that I wanted to be with someone else." She smiled at him shyly.

"So you're -"

"Single, yes."

Luke didn't reply. He _couldn't_ reply. His heart was suddenly thudding fast against his ribcage and without a warning he hopped off his horse and made Athena stop.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked as Luke came to stand next to the horse, reaching out his hand for her.

Lorelai took his hand and swung her leg over the horse's back, so that she was sitting in a side saddle.

Luke helped her getting off the horse through placing his hands on her waist and lifting her down.

But before her feet touched the ground, his lips were on hers.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Finally. _Finally._

She couldn't believe how right it felt. Exactly as right as half a year ago. Their kisses were just perfect.

They perfectly fit. Their lips, their tongues, their bodies ... perfect.

Lorelai leaned into him and moaned, a noise he had not expected to ever hear from her. Quickly he pushed her back, knowing that her rubbing against him could cause something that he did not want right now.

He held her back and looked her, her flushed cheeks, blue eyes, gentle smile.

"So ... What now?" he asked quietly.

"We should continue riding," she suggested. "We should go back and talk some more."

•

"I'll drive you home," Luke offered as they reached his house.

"That would be great," Lorelai replied with a gentle smile. "But don't you want me to introduce me to your family first?"

"There'll be enough time for that later," Luke said awkwardly and opened the door to his car, holding it open for her as he had done that night in August. "Get in, my beauty."

Lorelai laughed. She couldn't believe she had brought him that far ... only to crush his heart once again.

But what if not? They were allowed to date - right? They just weren't allowed to have sex. But dating shouldn't be a problem. Right?

Lorelai really wasn't sure.

But she'd tell him once they were at home and then he could decide what he wanted to do.

Theoretically a good plan.

But when they arrived at the mansion and Lorelai realised that her parents weren't at home (thinking that Lorelai had gone to Christopher, they had reserved a table at a noble restaurant), she asked him in.

And up to her - very forbidden - room.

Luke followed her, quietly and his eyes filled with fear. Oh yes, he seemed to be very scared of Emily Gilmore's fury.

"Don't worry," Lorelai said as she locked her room. "They shouldn't return until eleven or so. Usually they go for a drink afterwards. They rarely enjoy an evening without me."

"They love you," Luke said. "A lot."

Lorelai snorted. "They think they own me."

"No, they really love you. You're their only child. Maybe they can't express their love but I assure you, they do."

"Huh," Lorelai made.

"So ..." Luke now started and sat down on Lorelai's bed. "Why did you break up with Christopher?"

"Ain't it obvious?" Lorelai blushed. "Because of you."

"Wow," Luke made and cleared his throat. "But - but why? I'm nothing special."

"Oh, Luke." Lorelai was smiling as she let herself fall down next to him. "You are so very special to me. And I needed to tell you, I _wanted_ to all the time that I'm - I'm -"

She took a deep breath.

_Say it. "I lied to you." Say it, coward!_

"I'm ..." Lorelai released her breath, "I'm in love with you, too."

She closed her eyes and sighed.

_Great._ _Now_ _he still_ _doesn't_ _know the truth. At least not the whole truth._

When she opened her eyes, his face was merely a few inches away. His nose was touching hers.

"Then we're on the same page," he whispered and kissed her.

A kiss that was taking her breath away. A kiss that let her forget what she had wanted to say in the beginning.

A kiss that made her pull him back on the bed, made her let him touch her. Her waist, her breast.

She moaned loudly and pulled him against herself, she parted her legs to give him a place to settle down.

He grinded against her, showing her how wanted she was.

Lorelai gasped and Luke pulled away.

"Are you - sorry - is it too early?"

Lorelai shook her head and reached for the buttons of her shirt. "No. I want you." She bit her lip. "I wanted you back in summer, I've been wanting you over the last months ... and I want you now."

Luke's eyes were big, dark and filled with loads of feelings as he watched Lorelai undress beneath him.

He couldn't believe what was happening - and he certainly wouldn't believe what was about to happen.

In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... I'm not sure.
> 
> Do you want me to write the intimate scene or wouldn't it fit within the story?
> 
> It wouldn't be all too mature ;)
> 
> You decide!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful - smutty content. Skip if you wanna, the next important scene is in the next chapter, which will be up soon :)

Lorelai couldn't tell him. She just couldn't.

He was so sweet and so perfect, so beautiful and so gentle. He caressed her like she was the most beautiful gem in the world. Like she could break any moment.

He kissed her, looking at her so lovingly between those kisses.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and kissed her sternum, right between her breasts. Her collarbones. Her sternum again, he pampered her breast. And her belly. He kissed her navel. He caressed her hips as he kissed her inner thigh.

Lorelai sucked in air, not able to believe that it was about to happen.

But it _had_ just happened. They had simply started to undress at some point after all the kissing, and now they were here, just the way God had made them.

And Luke was cute, oh, he was _so cute!_

Lorelai almost wished to have waited for him.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked again. He had asked her a few times during the last minutes and Lorelai's answer had always been the same.

"Yes. Damn, yes, I am." She giggled and caressed his chin. "I so am, Luke. I want you."

"I can't believe it," Luke mumbled and lowered his lips on hers again. "My Lorelai," he mumbled against them and Lorelai held her breath in anticipation.

Luke's fingers had reached her middle and were now looking for the special spot there. Lorelai parted her legs to make it easier for him but it didn't take long and she was arching her back, moaning out loudly.

His fingers were gentle and skilled, of course, he had had enough practice.

And somehow he was different than all the other boys she had been with.

For Paul, Sam and Ted it had been important to get inside of her and reach the climax themselves.

For Chris it had been important to make her come - and he had tried, he had tried too much, but he never succeeded. Never.

But Luke ...

He knew exactly where to touch her. He knew _how_ to touch her. The pressure was perfect, the speed was perfect.

He wasn't pressing or pushing, he was caressing and stroking her slowly.

He smiled at her. "You like that?" he whispered and Lorelai gasped.

"Do I look like I didn't??"

"Certainly not," Luke replied and leant down, taking a nipple between his lips. He licked it gently and sucked carefully and Lorelai realised that she was ready to have him.

"Come here, I need you," she gasped but Luke didn't think of it.

"I want to see you come, Lorelai. I won't stop until you do."

"I don't think I can. I've tried ... myself and with others. I've never - well - succeeded."

"Just relax and trust me," Luke whispered and then his hand was away from her clit. Lorelai cried out but Luke had something else in mind.

He let his tongue explore her skin, from her breast to her navel, to her legs. He pushed them apart and kissed her sex, moaning out as the smell of her sweetness filled his nostrils. "Relax, okay?" he asked her again. "I want you to relish every moment of it."

Lorelai nodded, lay down on her back and closed her eyes.

And really.

The feeling of Luke Danes' tongue on her clit was more than satisfying.

It was much more than she had ever imagined. She grabbed her pillow to press it on her face, to cry out in pure pleasure and need.

How on earth had she managed to keep _this_ away from herself? How had she managed to keep _him_ away?

How had she been so stupid and so blind not to give in to him months ago??

Right now she was lacking an answer. Well, somewhere in the back of her head her sanity was screaming it out to her, but she kept it away from the here and now.

Because here and now she was with Luke, a man who knew how to please her.

_Finally._

She was shaking, her whole body was shaking.

Warmth filled her, from head to toe, but especially in her middle area. She cried out louder, so loud she was sure her pillow wasn't enough to muffle these cries.

The warmth got more intense, hot eventually, and soon a prickling sensation bubbled through her nervous system. The heat had reached its top, pulsating through her veins, and she threw away the pillow, squeezed her eyes shut and stretched her twitching limbs.

It was _amazing._

She had no idea how loud she was during that very moment and frankly she didn't care.

During the moment she didn't notice that Luke was pulling away from her. She didn't notice the rustling noise as he tore a condom pack open.

She was still in such a bliss, she didn't even notice how he bent over her, pushed her legs apart and slowly entered her.

Only as she felt a weight on her, she realised what was happening.

"Oh," she gasped as she opened her eyes. "I ... I didn't ... I didn't feel you entering, oh my -"

"It's because you're so, so wet," Luke mumbled and pushed a little further. "Is it okay? I can stop."

"Don't you dare," Lorelai whispered and pulled him into a kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on him, moaned at the sensation of him filling her.

Had it ever felt that good?

 _No_ , Lorelai told herself. _It has felt good before. But never THAT good, never ever._

"I love you, Lorelai," Luke mumbled with every soft push he made against her. "Gosh, if you even knew ..."

"Go faster," Lorelai breathed back. "Please. I want you to go faster. Don't worry, I won't break."

Luke smiled at her and obliged. He increased his speed to push harder and faster against her.

Lorelai let out one after another gasp with every push he made. For the first time ever she realised that it could be beautiful for a woman, too.

Not only sexy or lustful but also really, really beautiful.

"Oh my -" She grasped his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin.

Luke stopped for a moment. His hands left her hips and travelled upwards, to her breasts. He caressed them gently, his eyes never leaving her body.

"How can you be so gorgeous?" he muttered and leant down to kiss her chest.

"I don't know, am I?" Lorelai breathed. "Right now I just feel all sweaty and done."

"That you are. And incredibly beautiful." Luke smiled and caressed her jaw, then continued making love to the woman of his dreams, until he felt that he was getting close.

Lorelai felt it too - suddenly he became faster and the feeling of him inside of her became even more intense.

She moaned with every thrust he made and when he came, he pushed so hard against her, she screamed out with every time he pushed himself inside her almost violently.

He was done after a few more pushes and loud moans. Then he collapsed on top of her, hugging her tightly.

"Damn, Lorelai," he groaned into her ear. "Damn, oh, damn, ..."

"Indeed," Lorelai whispered and hugged him back.

Currently her heart was exploding with feelings.

"I love you too, Luke," she whispered happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Lorelai snuggled against his broad body. She inhaled his scent and sighed happily.

"This was perfect," she mumbled.

Luke held her close to him, bringing his lips down to kiss her forehead. "You are perfect," he whispered. "I love you."

Lorelai looked at him with big, blue eyes filled with warmth. "So ... What now?"

"Now ... we start dating, I would say," Luke replied quietly. "Now that you're finally single."

"Yes, but there's something I need to tell you first," Lorelai said, her bad conscience eating her. "I ..."

"Sh, whatever it is, it can wait," Luke interrupted her. "Let's just enjoy this moment, hm?"

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled. "You know, you can stay the night. We only need to sneak you out tomorrow morning."

"No big deal, I'll just leave very early." He caressed her cheek, not able to believe what had happened just a few minutes ago. What was happening right now! He finally had her, this wonderful, gorgeous, amazing girl.

He lowered his lips on hers. "Good night, then."

"Ahh, I first need to do some business in the bathroom," Lorelai said and jumped out of the bed. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Take your time," Luke whispered gently and watched Lorelai walk out of the door naked. He smiled. She was definitely one of a kind.

He stayed in bed, not wanting to leave the cuddly warmth. If he had known what would happen, he probably would've hidden himself for a minute, but no, he was dozing off while waiting for his ... girlfriend.

He smiled.

And then it happened.

The door flung open and Luke opened his eyes, but instead of Lorelai, there was _Christopher_.

Christopher, who stared at him in shock, with surprise and disgust in his eyes. "You sick bastard," he spat.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Luke asked calmly. "You have no right to be here, not anymore."

"Who was let in by Emily Gilmore? Certainly not you. She let me in to talk some sanity into Lorelai. Can't believe you think you have a right to be here!" Christopher replied angrily and then he turned around. "Emily! Richard!" he called. "Come up, you need to see this!"

•

Lorelai was just brushing her teeth as she heard screams coming from her room.

Her blood froze. It sounded like her mother ...

_Shit._

She quickly threw the brush aside and got into her bathrobe, leaving the bathroom and running back to her room.

And really - her parents were inside, screaming at Luke. And next to them there was -

"Chris!?" Lorelai screeched.

It went quiet and now her parents looked at her. "Have you lost your mind?" Emily screamed. "How could you do this with ... with _him_?"

"What's the problem??" Luke screamed back. "That's our business, not yours!"

"I think you're missing a point here, young man," Richard said quite calmly, even though his face was red. "She is way too young for you."

Lorelai's heart stood still for a moment.

"What -?"

"He doesn't know," Chris suddenly said, laughing quietly. "Lor once told me. She lied to him about her age."

"What?" Luke asked again. Now his eyes turned to her - they were filled with angst.

Lorelai was shaking

"I ... I did," she admitted. "I liked you and I thought you didn't want to do anything with me back then at the party ... so I made myself older."

"She's fifteen," Emily said loudly. "I think now you understand why we're so protective of her?"

Silence.

Deafening silence.

Luke didn't look at Lorelai, not a single time.

"I didn't know," he said quietly. "I really didn't. Can I ... can I leave?"

"You must," Richard insisted. "And if I ever see you around here again, I'll call the police."

"You won't ever see me again, Mr Gilmore," Luke muttered and watched Emily pulling her husband and that damn Christopher Hayden out of the room.

Now Lorelai and Luke were alone again.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said quietly. "I'm so, so sorry. I've been wanting to tell you all the time -"

"You're a child," Luke said and buried his face in his hands. "You're a child, Lorelai. What I did is illegal."

"What _we_ did."

"If it comes out, you won't be punished. But I will. So it's about what _I_ did. Only me."

"But I wanted it!" Lorelai insisted. "I was the one who started it!"

"Lorelai," Luke said and finally he looked at her. It hurt so much. "I never lied, I do love you. But I think it's better if we never see each other again. For real this time. We just don't belong together. Star crossed lovers."

"No," Lorelai said. "I'll be sixteen soon and then we can meet again. And once I turn eighteen - that's only two years from now -"

"Lorelai, no," Luke said loudly. "You heard your father. He'll tell the cops and they'll put me into prison. I slept with an underage, oh my god ..."

Luke suddenly had enough. He jumped out of the bed and got into his clothes as quickly as he could.

"Don't try to call me, are we clear?" he shouted. " _You_ fucked this up, you'll have to wait until _I_ come alone. You get me?"

Lorelai nodded. "Of course, Luke. I'll wait."

"Good," Luke breathed. "Have fun waiting, then. You really hurt me." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I ... would have liked you anyway. If you had told me that you're fifteen. I still would have befriended you."

"But you wouldn't have kissed me, right?" Lorelai whispered.

Luke sighed. "No, probably not."

"See? I wanted you. Back then and I still want you."

"It won't be happening," Luke said. "Never again."

He sighed. Then he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Nonetheless ... thank you for everything, Lorelai Gilmore."

And with those words he left her room.

Probably forever.

"I love you!" Lorelai screamed after him, before breaking down on her bed and crying bitter tears.

•

Luke drove home furiously. Heartbroken. Mad. Sad ...

He was surprised he came home safely, he had driven so fast, he was sure he'd have an accident.

Now he crashed the door open and stormed right into his room, ignoring his sister and father asking what was wrong.

Luke locked his door. He rarely locked his door but this time he really wanted to be alone.

No, what he really wanted right now was to talk to his mother. She would have known what to do.

He kicked off his shoes and jacket and threw himself into bed, finally allowing himself to let go and let tears blind his sight.

•

Lorelai felt miserable.

She was in her room, not allowed to go out, nor listen to music, nor watch television.

Of course she deserved the punishment her parents had given to her, and frankly she didn't care much about the punishment her parents had given to her.

Worse was the knowledge that Luke didn't speak to her anymore.

That he never wanted to speak to her again.

That he probably hated her now.

And not only that - every night at dinner she could listen to her parents ranting about Luke. The way he hadn't done his work properly, the way he had just quit from one day to the other.

And, of course, the way he had had his way with their precious, young daughter, who was for sure innocent and not at all responsible for the happenings a week ago.

Well, at least her father thought so.

He was surprisingly protective over her, while Emily knew exactly that she wasn't. Emily seemed to know that Lorelai was just as innocent as a cat eating a fish.

Lorelai endured the dinners and behaved like she was raised, quietly and not speaking against her parents.

But her insides were furious.

Wasn't she already paying for what she did more than enough? Wasn't she already tortured enough by Luke himself? The guy she had considered her true love ...

Lorelai fought with her tears while enduring her mother's preaching about how bad sex with a poor guy was.

_Poor guy._

Lorelai hated her mother so much right now.

The day after the intercourse she had to get a check up. Her mother worried that Luke had gotten her infected with something, whether it was chlamydia, crabs, scabies or even syphilis. Her mother was very clear about what she thought of their intimate contact.

Lorelai had to swear at least ten times that they had really used a condom.

"And you're on the pill," Emily continued. "You are taking it, right??"

"Yes, Ma," Lorelai replied. She always took it, no matter what.

She had used a condom with Luke, he had been responsible enough to remember. Lorelai hadn't.

Just like that one time with Chris, their last time before the breakup. They had had drinks, Richard and Emily weren't at home, the young couple had went to the balcony and Lorelai had simply started undressing ... and then it had happened.

Without any kind of protection between them.

Strangely the more days passed, the more often she had to think of it.

Maybe because all those tests had opened her eyes: Sex wasn't only there to have fun. To still your needs.

Mainly, sex was there to propagate.

Soon Lorelai stopped worrying though.

That craving for food she had lately ... it had always been there. It wasn't a sign or anything.

•

The date of the debutante ball and Lorelai's sixteenth birthday came closer.

What had happened in the end of January was long forgotten, because now it was March and Lorelai was about to debut.

Of course Lorelai herself really wasn't happy about it, but she knew it had to be. It was normal, it was a tradition - at least in her circles.

Emily had bought a dress for her, only produced for her measures, to fit her figure perfectly.

And it had, back in February.

But that day towards the end of March, Lorelai just couldn't get it closed.

Her mother was impatient. The photographer was waiting for her. Emily was calling. And Lorelai was about to cry.

Could she have gained weight within a month - so much that she couldn't close the dress anymore??

Finally her mother came upstairs to help, realised that Lorelai really couldn't close the dress and decided to have it fixed.

She ordered her daughter to eat less and do more sports, but Lorelai suddenly had a feeling that this wouldn't help.

Once her mother was gone, she got out of her dress and looked at herself in the mirror, checking if her belly was bigger. If she looked bigger herself, her thighs, her breasts.

But nothing. At least she couldn't see it.

With a heavy heart she decided to do what she knew she should do.

•

The next day she asked her mother for another check up. She lied, said she didn't feel well overall, and that she thought she was about to become sick.

Her mother, worrying that Lorelai wouldn't be able to debut, called the doctor immediately, and only one day after, Emily drove her daughter to the doctors office.

"I'll do some shopping," Emily informed her daughter as she dropped her off. "Meet me in an hour."

"Okay," Lorelai said and walked into the doctor's office with shaking hands.

Doctor Yates was a nice, old man.

He had been Lorelai's paediatrist and was a close friend of the Gilmore family. Lorelai knew she could trust him.

He smiled gently as Lorelai entered.

"Miss Gilmore! Is your mother forcing you to have some more check ups? She doesn't trust you very much, hm?"

"No, this time I'm here because I want to," Lorelai replied at sat down. "You need to test me. I think ... I think ..."

Her eyes went wide. She hadn't said it out loud so far and not saying it had somehow prohibited the whole thing from becoming real.

But it _was_ real.

She looked at her hands. Stared at her nails, they were bitten off and ugly. Her mother would drag her to manicure before the debutante ball.

If she could go.

Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant," she mumbled.

"Let's test you, then," Dr Yates replied calmly and when Lorelai looked up at him, he didn't seem judging or disgusted or anything. "Which symptoms do you have?"

"Nothing besides I got bigger."

"Morning sickness?"

"No, not at all."

"Ravenous appetite?"

"Always." Lorelai grinned.

"Urge to urinate?"

"Hm ... yes."

"Cramps in your uterus?"

"Uh - maybe a bit? Thought that was a forecast of my period."

"When did you last have your period?"

Lorelai frowned. "Last time ... one and a half months ago. Maybe a bit more than that."

"Okay," the doctor said and stood up.

Lorelai had to lay down.

Then Dr Yates took a blood sample and after that a urine sample.

"I'm going to send it to the laboratory and call you in around two days to tell you the result, alright? Until then, please don't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"Okay," Lorelai said and got up from the couch. "Doctor - please don't tell my parents. That's my responsibility."

Dr Yates nodded and offered his hand to her. "I would never. Medical confidentiality, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, right." Lorelai took his hand to shake it. "Thank you."

•

Two days of worrying.

Two days of _knowing_ that the test would come out positive but still hoping it wouldn't.

Two days of planning on how to tell her parents.

How to tell Christopher.

And Luke?

It was impossible that Luke was the father. Well - not impossible but very unlikely.

It was Chris. For sure.

But what if it wasn't?

There were some cases of pregnancy, where the couple claimed to have used protection. What if it was true?

What if she had been impregnated, even though they had used a condom and she had been on the pill?

Unlikely, but not impossible.

Lorelai's panic attacks got worse with every time the telephone rang, and when finally the time came when Dr Yates was on the phone, Lorelai wanted to drop dead right here and now.

"Your suspicion was right," Dr Yates told her. "I'm not sure whether to congratulate you or send my pities, so I'll just tell you without any of them. Miss Gilmore, you're pregnant."

Lorelai sat down on the little chair next to the phone. "Okay. Thank you," she whispered.

Then she hung up, staring at the Gilmore family picture across the room in trance.

Shit.

She had to tell her parents.


End file.
